Troubles of Love
by Chibi B-channie
Summary: Yaoi! A depressed Malik, lonely Ryou, confused Bakura, and Marik MIA. MalikBakura at first, then a MalikBakuraRyouMarik later. NOW complete!
1. Chapter 1

Troubles of Love  
  
Chibi B: Um, hello! *nervous* This is my first fanfic ever.  
  
Taski: Yeah! And it sucks too! Just like the title!  
  
Chibi B: -_-;; I know it does! *cries* That's my Yami by the way, his name really isn't Taski, but he wanted a code name because it's supposedly "cool".  
  
Taski: XP Shut up! At least I can write better than you! And what's up with YOUR code name!? That's so original!  
  
Chibi B: *sulks* I know, but I couldn't really think of another name, so shut up.  
  
Taski: *still laughing at her*  
  
Chibi B: Anyways, this is my first fic, and it sucks really really bad. In fact, I don't even know why I'm posting it.I think I had way too much sugar today. I'm not quite sure what's happening in the story, or what might happen later, if there even is a later. So far it looks like it's going to be a Malik/Bakura pairing first, and then head towards a Malik/Bakura/Ryou. Or, if I get more than 2 reviews from people who want Marik in the story, I may add him to the group as well to make a Malik/Bakura/Ryou/Marik pairing.  
  
Taski: And later she's going to put up chapters with hot boys making love!  
  
Chibi B: *blushes hotly* I am not! Nobody is probably even going to read this anyways! And besides, I don't have a clue on how to write lemons!  
  
Taski: *grins* But I do! And I've had personal experience!  
  
Chibi B: I wonder what your boyfriend would say if I told him your going to write a lemon based off of your personal sex lives.  
  
Taski: ^^; Uh, I'll behave now. Don't tell him I said that!  
  
Chibi B: Good. Anyways, on with the horrible fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm poor! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! No sue me!  
  
Warning: If you don't like yaoi, I suggest you leave now. For those who don't know what yaoi is, I suggest you find out before reading any further.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come back here Bakura!" Malik shouted as he chased the white haired fiend throughout the room. "Give me back that doughnut!"  
  
"Uh uh!" Bakura yelled back with the last chocolate donut stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Bakura!" Malik roared, "That was the last one you bastard!"  
  
Bakura shrugged as he swallowed the remains of the enjoyable treat. He licked his lips and grinned savagely at his bleach blond boyfriend. Malik pouted and headed back into the kitchen, he wanted something sweet for breakfast this morning, now he was going to be stuck with two burnt pieces of toast. He sighed as he grabbed the slices of bread and stuck them in the toaster, a.k.a. one of Bakura's greatest foes.  
  
"Aw, is Malik mad that he didn't get the last donut?" Bakura chided as he wrapped his arms around Malik. "You can still have a taste if you want." With those words said, Bakura flipped Malik around and kissed him roughly, enjoying the exotic taste of Malik's mouth. His pleasure was cut short though when Malik violently shoved Bakura off of him.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Malik?" Bakura shouted at him, greatly annoyed by the Egyptians actions.  
  
"I just don't feel like playing around today Bakura, that's all." Malik calmly answered. He turned around and grabbed his two pieces of burnt toast that had just popped up and headed out of the kitchen and into the living room. He grabbed the remote and plopped down on the couch, flipping through channels as he nibbled on his scorched breakfast. He glanced over at Bakura when he felt the Egyptian spirit sit down next to him. Bakura looked over him for a second and put his hand on Malik's forehead.  
  
"Are you sick?" He asked.  
  
"No, I am not sick." Replied Malik as he batted the annoying hand away from him. "Go away, I'm trying to watch T.V."  
  
Bakura frowned at him before he stood up and stalked out of the room. Malik heard the front door slam shut a few minutes later. He waited a bit before letting his face fall into his hands as he sobbed into them quietly. It wasn't fair! He wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with the white haired spirit, but it happened, and he knew that if he told Bakura, he would laugh in his face and call him a sentimental fool. Bakura might even stop seeing Malik, and that would tear the Egyptian' heart apart. He couldn't live without the psychotic fiend by his side.  
  
Although Malik is practically as insane as Bakura is, he still had feelings; it's just that those feelings have been buried deep down inside of him. He hated knowing that he was nothing but a sex toy to Bakura, someone to just fuck whenever he wanted, and that Bakura would never care for him. With those thoughts in mind he cried harder, he sobbed until he was too tired to cry anymore, and fell asleep with one person in his mind; Bakura.  
  
'What has been up with him lately?' Bakura thought to himself. 'He's been acting odd for the past few weeks; we've barely screwed each other in two days! I mean that's a little weird for the both of us. Usually he's the one who calls me up at 2 in the morning wanting to fuck. But lately, he hasn't called me; he rarely talks to me at all!'  
  
He continued walking down the street, deep in thought when someone suddenly ran into him and knocked him onto the ground.  
  
"Hey! Watch where your going bastard!" He shouted at the person who unfortunately got in his way.  
  
"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry!" The young boy said scrambling to his feet. "Are you alri-.Yami?"  
  
"Ryou?" Bakura blinked in astonishment. He hadn't seen his hikari for a while, ever since he hooked up with Malik, which was about six or seven months ago. "What are you doing here?" He replaced his shocked face with his usual scowl as he stared into warm chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, I came to visit Malik." Ryou smiled softly up at the taller boy who looked almost exactly like him. "I haven't had the chance to talk to him for some time, and I was just heading over to your apartment."  
  
Ryou was 17 now, and was currently living alone. He was very much in love with his yami, but Bakura was with Malik. In other situations, a person in his shoes would probably hate Malik right now. But, his feelings were quite the opposite of hate. Ryou loved both Malik and Bakura. He would never tell anyone though, he didn't want to mess things up for his yami and Malik. They both seemed so happy, and Ryou wasn't about to ruin their relationship because of his selfishness.  
  
That was only one of the reasons though; the other was because he feared rejection. Already his yami didn't seem to like him very much and Ryou wouldn't be able to live with himself if Bakura hated him more. So, Ryou never told a soul that he loved the white haired fiend and the sexy Egyptian, preferring to stay out of their business.  
  
"Well, are you going to keep staring at me or go visit Malik?" Questioned a very annoyed spirit whose arms were crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
Ryou blushed and mumbled something that sounded like a "sorry" as he continued on his way.  
  
Bakura watched his hikari go; smirking at the way Ryou was blushing. The truth was that he was very attracted to his light, just as he was attracted to Malik. He knew the said hikari would never accept his invitation though. Plus, he himself didn't want to taint the innocent boy. He frowned and shook his head. 'When did I become so weak?' he asked himself as he continued with his walk. His train of thought trailed back to why he was strolling around in the first place. 'What is wrong with Malik?'  
  
Malik was sleeping soundly with tear trails still visible on his face when he heard a soft knocking at the door. He shot up in surprise. 'Who could it be? It can't be Bakura, he wouldn't have knocked and he shouldn't be back until later. Maybe it's a salesman, I should just ignore it.' He lay back down on the couch; intent on getting some more sleep when he heard a soft British accent float through the door.  
  
"Malik? Malik are you there?"  
  
Malik quickly sat up and ran to the door, forgetting about his tear- tracked face, and threw it open .  
  
"Ryou!" He shouted as he glomped the other hikari. "I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you too Malik!" Laughed Ryou as he pulled out of the Egyptians embrace. "How are y-? Malik? Are you okay? Ryou asked, noticing his red eyes and the tear trails.  
  
"Me? Yes, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Malik said with a fake smile plastered on his face. Ryou was unconvinced, he stepped all the way into the apartment and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Malik?" He asked again, concerned for his friend, "I know something's wrong."  
  
Pieces of Malik's mask fell away as he stared into Ryou's eyes. Then, he couldn't take it anymore and fell into Ryou's chest sobbing.  
  
Ryou, caught off guard, steadied Malik and led him to the couch. He comfortingly patted his back and murmured reassuring words into his ear. He waited until Malik calmed down before asking him any questions.  
  
"Feel any better?" He asked soothingly, still rubbing small circles on Malik's back.  
  
Malik sniffled and nodded, his head buried in Ryou's chest.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Malik shook his head no and curled himself into a ball on Ryou's lap, who blushed as Malik moved.  
  
"Alright," Ryou spoke to him softly, still blushing, "You don't have to tell me now, but later alright?" He felt Malik nod his head and started petting the platinum blond locks of his secret crush. Ryou waited until he heard Malik's breathing slow down and his body relaxed before sliding out from under him and placing him on the couch. He continued to sit by Malik and stroke his hair while watching him sleep. 'He's so adorable while sleeping,' Ryou thought to himself, 'I wonder what's wrong, I hope he'll tell me once he wakes up.'  
  
While Ryou sat there and waited for Malik to wake back up, Bakura was across town in a bar, getting piss ass drunk while still trying to figure out what was wrong with his once playful and psychotic boyfriend.  
  
Chibi B: I told you it sucked! .  
  
Taski: Yes it does! *laughing at hikari again*  
  
Chibi B: Oh! You're so mean! I'm telling your boyfriend! *stomps off*  
  
Taski: *panicking* No! Don't tell him! I'll be good now! I promise! *runs after her*  
  
Chibi B: Read and Review please! Please don't flame me, constructive criticism is very much appreciated though. If I get at least 3 reviews, I'll get working on another chapter. I may just take the whole thing down though because I think it sucks terribly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Troubles of Love  
  
Chibi B: Wow! I got reviews! *passes out from shock*  
  
Taski: She got reviews?! Your kidding me.this story is horrible! Who would review?  
  
Chibi B: x_X *still knocked out*  
  
Taski: -_-; *kicks her* you have to thank the reviewers, your lucky to even have some.  
  
Chibi B: Your right! Thank you SOOOO much! *hugs everyone and passes out Yami Bakura plushies*  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1 - Wow! *blushes* Thanks so much!  
  
Dragon-Stone - Thank you! And I'll start trying to update sooner!  
  
chibi-ai - Wow! *is flattered* I've read most of your fics! And I love them!!! Thanks for reviewing my story! I added Marik in just for you! ^.~ Thanks for adding me to your favorites! And for the candy! *munching on it now*  
  
Malik: XD Thanks! And sorry for making you look act that! But I felt like picking on someone other than Ryou or Marik!  
  
Chibi B: It is now going to be a Malik/Bakura/Ryou/Marik pairing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it wouldn't be considered appropriate for children to watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bakura sighed and drunkenly downed another bottle of beer as he sat in the bar and thought about Malik. 'I don't understand,' he thought, 'why should I care this much whether or not he's okay?' He glared at the empty bottle in his hands before grabbing someone else's and drinking it down in a few gulps. He frowned as thoughts of both Malik and Ryou plagued his mind. Why couldn't he get those two out of his head?  
  
"Bakura?" A voice questioned behind him, "Is that you?"  
  
Bakura turned around to see none other than Marik standing there, staring at him questionably. 'Oh boy,' Bakura thought with a mental eye roll, 'just what I need, another sexy Egyptian to plague my dreams.'  
  
Yep, you guessed it; Bakura was also attracted to Marik. He loved the other yami's evil tendencies and similarities towards Bakura. Bakura would have probably screwed around with him, but for some reason, Bakura didn't feel like going behind Malik's back and fucking someone else. Marik probably wouldn't even go with Bakura; the other was so distant and rarely showed any emotion.  
  
"Who does it look like moron?" Bakura replied back, "The tooth fairy?" 'Smooth one Bakura.' he thought sarcastically to himself,  
  
"Ha ha, funny," Marik spat out at him, "What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Getting away from Malik," he answered, then mentally slapped himself. 'Why did I answer him?'  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation. Bakura just sighed, swallowed another gulp of his beer, and confessed his problems to Marik.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember where he was at that exact moment, when he heard a yelp and a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Startled, Malik ran into the kitchen, only to find Ryou glaring at a frying pan with his finger in his mouth. Ryou stopped his glaring when heard Malik giggle from the doorway.  
  
"Have a fight with the frying pan and lose?" Questioned Malik who was still snickering quietly.  
  
"Oh hush," Ryou blushed, "I burnt myself while trying to make you something to eat for lunch."  
  
"Aww, how sweet!" Malik cooed, "Ryou was going to cook me a meal!"  
  
Ryou just glared at him as Malik started to chuckle once again. Malik couldn't help himself; it was comical to think of Ryou, who was an excellent cook and a master in the kitchen, burning himself while trying to make a simple meal. Then, he pictured Ryou glaring at the pan as if it was the pans fault Ryou had burnt himself.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny here, I'm injured!" Ryou pouted while holding up the finger he burnt.  
  
Malik giggled a little more before beckoning Ryou to follow him into the bathroom. There, he pulled out a first aid kit and asked Ryou to show him his injured finger. He spread some burn salve on it, and bandaged it up carefully. Ryou blinked at him, and Malik was surprised to find that he had been staring into Ryou's soft brown eyes. Wait a minute, when did he start fantasizing about Ryou?  
  
"Wow, when did you become such a medical expert?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know," Malik shrugged, "I guess I've always been good at first aid."  
  
Ryou nodded before heading back into the kitchen to attempt to make Malik another meal. Malik shook his head while smiling, and followed Ryou into the other room.  
  
"So," Ryou asked as he was making grilled cheese sandwiches, "are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
Malik looked away from him as Ryou set the finished lunch in front of him.  
  
"I, really don't feel like talking about it." he admitted as he nibbled his sandwich, "It's complicated."  
  
"Malik," Ryou sat down across from him, "I'm sure talking about it will make you feel a little better, it isn't healthy to keep your feelings bottled up inside." Ryou gave him a sad smile, "Trust me, I know."  
  
Malik shook his head, "I-I can't, I'm, I'm just so confused! I'm not used to having feelings like this!"  
  
"Feelings like what?" Ryou asked, wanting to know what was causing his secret crush so much pain. It hurt to see one of the most insane and happy people he knew all of a sudden become sad depressed. "Please Malik, I want to help!"  
  
"You don't understand!" Malik shouted, his eyes tearing up, "You can't help me! I don't think anybody can!" Ryou just stared at him, hurt shining in his emotion filled eyes.  
  
Malik immediately felt guilty. "Look Ryou, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but, you have to understand that I myself am confused at what's wrong with me."  
  
"I understand Malik," Ryou said quietly, "Does Bakura know anything about it?"  
  
Malik snorted, "Of course he doesn't, at least I don't think so." He got a confused look from Ryou. Malik tried to explain what he meant, "I mean, I think he knows something is wrong, but he doesn't know exactly what that thing is." Ryou nodded in understanding.  
  
"I take it you don't want me to tell him?" asked Ryou.  
  
"No! Please don't tell him!" pleaded Malik, worry now showing in his eyes. "He absolutely can not know!"  
  
"Alright, I won't tell him anything," Ryou smiled, "But please Malik, I don't like seeing you like this, if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, then at least go and tell someone else."  
  
"It's not you Ryou, I just can't explain what's happening." Malik sighed and rested his head on his arms.  
  
Ryou shrugged and started up another topic of conversation, trying to get Malik to forget about his problems and relax.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"-And I've fallen in l-love with three people and, and, I-I'm so confused!" Hiccupped a drunk Bakura as he sobbed onto a wide-eyed Marik. "I mean, I'm n-not even s-supposed to know how to l-love! So why do I c-care so much about y-you Malik and Ryou?" Bakura mumbled a bit more before suddenly passing out on Marik, who was shocked into silence.  
  
".I think, that I should take you home now." Muttered Marik.  
  
He picked up the unconscious white haired tomb robber, threw him over his shoulder and headed towards Malik and Bakura's apartment. He had a lot to think about on the walk there. Bakura had actually said that he could love, and that he loved three people, him included! Of course Marik was attracted to Bakura, who couldn't like the sadistic tomb robber? And Marik cared for Malik too; Malik was his light so there was always some sort of attraction going on between the two. And Ryou? Well, he supposed he did care for Ryou; he looked just like Bakura, but was a more innocent and pure version. He continued pondering on the new turn of events as he slowly walked to the apartment building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou and Malik both talked for hours about the little things that have been going on for the past few months when Ryou embarrassedly admitted he was hungry. The two boys had been so busy conversing with each other that they didn't watch the time. It was well past seven o' clock at night. Malik didn't feel like cooking or making Ryou cook, so he ordered some pizza for the two. While they waited, they started chatting again.  
  
"Hey Ryou?" Malik asked, "Why don't you just stay here for the night? I really don't want you to have to walk home alone at night."  
  
"No, it's alright," Ryou replied, "I don't want to intrude on yours and Bakura's privacy."  
  
"Believe me, you won't be intruding on anything," Malik stated grimly, "I'm not even sure if he is going to be back tonight, he might of passed out drunk at the bar again."  
  
Ryou blinked up at him. "How do you know he went to the bar?"  
  
"Whenever he gets upset, he either heads to the bar to get drunk, or, he tortures innocent people by flicking tiny rocks at them." Malik grinned at the thought of Bakura sitting in a tree shooting pebbles at an old lady. "But I'm pretty sure he went to the bar."  
  
"I see." Ryou said, sweatdropping while imagining Bakura laughing psychotically as he threw huge boulders at harmless bystanders and watching them being crushed to death.  
  
"So, will you stay the night and keep me company?" Asked a hopeful Malik.  
  
"Well, alright," Smiled Ryou, "I suppose I could stay if it will make you happy."  
  
"Yes!" Shouted Malik as he jumped up and down in excitement. Ryou giggled at his friend's actions when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"It's probably the pizza guy." Observed Malik as grabbed his money and headed towards the door. He opened it to reveal a passed out Bakura thrown over a rather annoyed Marik.  
  
"Can we come in?" Marik asked impatiently, shifting uncomfortably from the weight of the yami slung over his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi B: Ack! This chapter is worst than the first one!  
  
Taski: Actually, I think they both suck.  
  
Chibi B: Your so encouraging.  
  
Taski: Why thank you! ^.^  
  
Chibi B: -_-.Anyways, please R&R. I still don't know what I'm going to do with this fic.but I'll probably figure it out eventually. 


	3. Chapter 3

Troubles of Love  
  
Chibi B: Hello again! Wow! O.O! I got reviews! *passes out from shock again*  
  
Taski: -_-;;; *kicks her awake again* Thank them moron..  
  
Chibi B: YES! Thank you to everyone! *passed out more Yami Bakura plushies* Oh! And you can have Malik plushies too! *hands those out as well*  
  
SilverEyes: Thanks! And I need help with ideas!!! XD I always do. Go ahead and smack Taski, I do all the time! *smacks Taski* Taski: Ouch! Chibi B: See? It's so fun! And go ahead and take as many plushies as you want!  
  
Rnij and Mysterious A: Thank you! XD I would LOVE to have pics of Yami B doing that!  
  
chibi-ai: Thank you! And your fics are not crap! I love them! Keep writing and thanks for the candy! *holding candy possessively*  
  
Millenium Elf: Thanks! And I will continue now, for sure!  
  
Random Rockstar: Yay! Thank you! I feel happy! And about the disclaimer thing, it would be true if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! *hentai grin*  
  
Nezumiiro: Um, thanks, o.O; I think?  
  
Mystical Sand 2100/1700: Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to do it faster!  
  
Hikari no Yami: Thanks! Bakura and Marik as pizza men! LOL! That would be So funny!  
  
Chocolate Bunny of Hell: Thank you for your encouragement! And I will continue! Thanks!  
  
Jacinta: I'll try not to be so hard on myself! But I guess it comes naturally since my parents say the same thing to me about school.  
  
Dawn: Thank you! I hope I can become a better writer though, I'm still learning. Taski: Uh oh? My boyfriend is wondering where I am? I'm in so much trouble! Chibi B: *cackling*  
  
Celestial: Wow! *blushes* Thank you! And I've read your story before and I love it! R/B is my second favorite paring next to Malik/Bakura/Ryou/Marik. And I don't think your strange! Now, my MOM is strange.^^; she has some issues to clear up. Anyways, thank you and you should keep writing too!  
  
Hitomi-Pegasus: Ack! *cowers* Thank you! I'll update more often! But I want to live enough to finish this! XD  
  
Kaelas: Thank you! And I'll update sooner!  
  
I hope I got everyone! Thanks again! And now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I told you already, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! it wouldn't be allowed to air on television for it's constant mature themes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So, can we come in, Bakura isn't exactly light you know." Complained an irritated Marik.  
  
Malik nodded and stepped aside to allow Marik through. Once Marik stepped into the apartment, he dropped Bakura unceremoniously on the floor, and headed into the kitchen where Malik and Ryou were talking before. Malik sighed, closed the door, and stepped over Bakura, following Marik back into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Marik!" Gasped a startled Ryou, "What are you doing over here?"  
  
"I could ask the same thing." Marik retorted, while helping himself to any alcohol he could find in Malik's refrigerator.  
  
"He came over to talk Marik, that's all," Malik answered from the doorway, "Why did you have to dump him on the floor? Couldn't you have at least set him on the couch so I wouldn't have to pick him up and move him?"  
  
Marik ignored him and sighed in frustration, not finding any alcoholic beverage to drink. He didn't get to drink a lot at the bar because of Bakura.  
  
Ryou blinked at them curiously, wondering what they were talking about. He was about to ask when he heard another knock at the door.  
  
"That must be the pizza guys now," Malik muttered to himself as he went to go answer the door.  
  
Ryou followed him, Marik behind him, curious as to who was laying on the floor. He gasped when he saw Bakura sprawled out and drooling on Malik's carpet. Malik however, just calmly stepped over Bakura again, and answered the door. He paid the pizza guy who looked a little freaked out at the body on the floor, shut the door and walked back into the kitchen with the pizza, leaving Ryou and Marik in the hall.  
  
"Um, Marik?" Ryou asked uncertainly, "Why is Bakura asleep on the floor?"  
  
"He's not asleep, he passed out at the bar," Explained Marik, "and I dumped him there because I didn't feel like carrying him to the couch."  
  
"Oh." Was all Ryou said before he tagged along after Malik, Marik soon following afterwards.  
  
Once back in the kitchen, Malik and Ryou wolfed down the delicious pizza in a few minutes. They were both starving, and the pizza hit the spot for them. Marik just stood by and silently watched the two young hikaris as they finished eating.  
  
"So Marik," Malik asked as he finished the last slice, licking the grease off his fingers "what are you still doing here?"  
  
"I'll leave if you want me too," Marik responded gruffly.  
  
"No, you don't have to go," Malik said quickly, "I was just curious, that's all, I mean, we haven't seen each other in a while."  
  
Marik nodded his head in understanding, then he headed back out into the hallway, saying something about moving Bakura onto the couch. Malik and Ryou cleaned up the mess they made from their dinner, and walked into the living room, finding Marik sitting on one of the chairs watching T.V. and Bakura lying down on the couch.  
  
"I think I'll stare here for the night," Marik stated, never taking his eyes off the T.V., "if you don't mind that is."  
  
"I don't care," Malik said, sitting down on the floor and leaning up against the couch, "Ryou is staying too, what's one more person?"  
  
They watched T.V. for a few hours, before Ryou yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Malik decided that it was time for them to get some sleep, and brought out some blankets and pillows.  
  
"Why don't I just kick Bakura off the couch so I can sleep on it?" Marik whined, not wanting to sleep on the floor like Malik told him too, "It's not like he's going to care."  
  
"No Marik," Malik rolled his eyes, "Just sleep on the floor, it's not such a big deal!"  
  
"But why can't Ryou sleep on the floor too? He gets the chair I was sitting on before!"  
  
"Marik," Malik growled threateningly.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Ryou interrupted quietly, "If it's such a big problem, why don't we just all sleep on the floor, Bakura included, so it would be fair?"  
  
"Alright." Huffed Marik, who was still upset that he had to sleep on the floor.  
  
"Fine." Malik agreed, while placing down another blanket and pillow set.  
  
"Um Malik?" Ryou asked timidly, "I hate to be such a bother, but do you have any pajamas I could borrow? I didn't bring any."  
  
Malik blushed at Ryou, "Um, sorry, but I usually don't sleep in pajamas, so I don't have any."  
  
Marik snickered slightly at he blush on Malik's face, knowing the reason why he doesn't have any pajamas to sleep in.  
  
Ryou though, still being slightly innocent, didn't have a clue.  
  
"What do you sleep in then?" he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.  
  
"Uh," Malik blushed harder while Marik tried to contain himself from bursting out laughing.  
  
"He doesn't have anything, because Bakura doesn't usually let him wear anything to bed!" Marik cackled.  
  
"Oh." Ryou turned as red as a tomato once he figured out what Marik was talking about.  
  
"Oh shut up," Malik glared at Marik, still slightly embarrassed that his best friend had to hear that, "So, anyways, sorry Ryou, I don't have any you could wear."  
  
"Just sleep in your boxers," Marik suggested, "Malik and I are going to."  
  
"B-but," he stammered out, self-conscious. Ryou couldn't help but redden at the thought of both Malik and Marik in nothing but their boxers, sleeping on the floor with him!  
  
"Oh don't worry about anything, it's not like we're going to molest you in your sleep or anything," Marik winked and grinned at Ryou who blushed even harder.  
  
"Stop teasing him Marik," Malik scolded, even though he himself found it amusing about how uncomfortable Ryou was about sleeping in his boxers. Malik then remembered that Bakura was still passed out on the couch. He got up and pushed Bakura off, who landed with a 'thud' as he fell exactly where he was supposed to sleep. Malik then quickly stripped off his shirt and pants, settling down in his own spot to sleep. Marik copied Malik and stripped down to his boxers, pulling the blanket on top of himself and heading to sleep next to Malik.  
  
Ryou, sat there, avoiding looking at Malik and Marik while they stripped, still embarrassed. He'd always slept in pajamas before, never in his boxers, so he was really uncomfortable. He sighed and peeled off his cream colored shirt, and tossed it to the side, his blue jeans following. He then settled down in between Bakura and Malik, and fell asleep soon after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi B: I am so sorry that was such a short and boring chapter...but my computer keeps crashing, so I had to stop it there. Sorry about not updating sooner either! I promise that I'll work extra hard and the next chapter!!! Please R&R!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Troubles of Love  
  
Chibi B: *twitch* I hate my computer.  
  
Taski: And I hate this story!  
  
Chibi B: *glaring at Taski*.Oh shut up. Anyways I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one and I'll try to make it more interesting.  
  
Taski: I almost fell asleep reading your last chapter.  
  
Chibi B: -_-; I know.I almost did too.  
  
Thank you reviewers! I love you all so much! *passes out more Bakura and Malik plushies along with some new Marik plushies* Wheee! Plushies for all!  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1: Yay! I'm glad you like it! ^_^ Oh, and don't worry about not reviewing a chapter.it doesn't really matter to me!  
  
Random Rockstar: Thank you! I didn't know if anyone noticed my poor attempt of humor.^^; I'm glad you think everyone's in character.I totally forgot about that and haven't been paying much attention to it.Thanks again!  
  
Nezumiiro: Thank you! And I'll try to update sooner! Oh, and Kairi: Go ahead and flame! :D! I am proud to be a pervert! In fact, it's quite fun! You should try it sometime! *wearing her "Resident Perv" sticker* Thanks again!  
  
Kaelas: Thanks! I'll try to update when I can..but my computer keeps crashing! *kicks it*..stupid old computer.  
  
Celestial: *drools as well* Thanks! Unfortunately, since Bakura was passed out drunk, he slept with his clothes on.*depressed sigh*.but later on in the story I'll make sure he loses more clothing articles! *grin* Thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting rather annoying.If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I would be rich and able to afford a laptop to type my stories on.and save all my 'special' pictures.*grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bakura groaned and opened his eyes slightly, fighting off his hangover. 'Where am I again?' he asked himself, blinking blearily at the ceiling. All Bakura remembered was getting upset and Malik, and heading to the bar. Everything after that was a big blur. He felt something shift on top of him, and looked down to see a head of white hair. Bakura blinked once, then twice, in confusion. Was that Ryou on top of him?  
  
He heard someone moan in their sleep and turned his head to the side to see Malik snuggled up against Marik's side. Bakura blinked once again, thinking he was seeing things. Once he was sure he wasn't hallucinating, he just shrugged and closed his eyes again, thinking. He didn't mind that Ryou was sleeping on him, in fact, he enjoyed his young hikari being so close to him. He was a little jealous that Malik was curled up against Marik, but he cared for both of them, so it made him glad that the two were also near each other.  
  
He felt Ryou shift on top of him again, and snuggle further into Bakura. Bakura sighed, content, and wrapped his arms around his light, trying to fall back asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi B: Uh, I'm at a blank.maybe I should just end it there.  
  
Taski: No! Don't you dare end it right there! That's not even a hundred words!  
  
Chibi B: Yes it is, it's 175.*just checked with word count*  
  
Taski: -_-; That isn't a lot.  
  
Chibi B: ;_; I know! Stupid computer.keeps freezing on me.okay, I'll shut up now and continue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Bakura woke up again, the first thing he noticed was that he had to use the bathroom really bad. The second thing was the sweet aroma of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He licked his lips hungrily, getting up to head into the kitchen, when he remembered he had to go relieve himself in the lavatory first. After he finished, he proceeded to follow heavenly smell into the kitchen. Once in there, he found Ryou finishing up cooking another stash of pancakes, and Malik and Marik already eating theirs, with Marik still in his boxers.  
  
"Good morning Yami," Ryou said, blushing slightly as he poured some more coffee for Marik who was a caffeine addict. Bakura nodded his head in acknowledgment before sitting down and devouring his breakfast in a hurry.  
  
Of course, we all know that eating fast isn't a very good idea, it's easier to choke that way. And that is just what Bakura ended up doing. Malik, fork still in his mouth and totally calm, started to pound on the gagging Bakura's back until he swallowed what was stuck in his throat. He then continued gulp down the pancakes at a disturbing speed while Ryou just sweatdropped and watched.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat Ryou?" Malik asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I already ate before you two came in here." Ryou said quickly.  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow at this, "What did you eat then?"  
  
"Um, an apple," Ryou answered.  
  
"That's all?" Malik asked incredulously.  
  
Ryou nodded and poured another cup of coffee for Bakura as well. "I wasn't that hungry." He explained quietly. Bakura snorted and stalked up to Ryou.  
  
"Your already too skinny as it is, you need to eat more," Bakura lectured while poking Ryou's stomach.  
  
"Stop it! That tickles!" Ryou giggled, trying to get away from Bakura's fingers. "And I am not too skinny!"  
  
"Yes you are!" Bakura exclaimed, lifting Ryou's shirt up, "See? I can count all your ribs!" Ryou pulled his shirt down, blushing, and started to wash the dishes, ignoring Bakura.  
  
Malik walked up to Ryou and stopped him from cleaning.  
  
"You really should eat something else Ryou," Malik said, concerned, "Bakura's actually right this time. " Bakura twitched at that remark, but ignored it.  
  
Ryou frowned at Malik's face, before sighing and grabbing another apple. The apple was taken away though by Marik, who put it back where it was. "Not another apple, you're going to eat some pancakes like the rest of us." Marik ordered. Ryou sighed once again, and helped himself to a pancake, grumbling about how they were concerned over nothing.  
  
"How did I get here anyways?" Bakura asked suddenly. Marik fell out of his chair as Malik just shook his head in annoyance, "And what is Marik doing here?"  
  
"I brought you home." Marik answered, "What was the last thing you remember about yesterday?"  
  
"Drinking." Bakura said obviously.  
  
Marik sighed, "You don't remember anything after that?"  
  
"No, did I do something stupid?" Bakura questioned.  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be stupid from your point of view, but for mine it was very, informative." Marik supplied with a secret smirk, which made Bakura a little worried, not that he would admit it or anything.  
  
"Okay then, you can tell me what I did later," Bakura said, "And Ryou spent the night as well?"  
  
"Yes," Ryou answered, "It was getting late, and Malik didn't want me to walk home by myself at night, so he invited me to stay."  
  
"I see," Said Bakura, "Well, I'm sure that you and Malik still want to talk about, whatever it is you two usually talk about."  
  
"Sure," Ryou said smiling, "If Malik is up to it and if I'm not intruding in on anything, I'd be happy to stay a bit longer."  
  
"Yeah, you're not interrupting anything," Malik assured, "I rarely see you anymore, so it's nice to chat with you."  
  
"Alright, why don't we go take a walk then?" Ryou suggested, "I think that Marik and Bakura want to discuss what happened at the bar yesterday without us hearing."  
  
Malik agreed and dumped his coffee cup in the sink and threw his shoes and jacket on since it was a bit windy outside. He was already dressed since he woke up a little after Ryou did. He was a little surprised though to find that he was snuggled up against Marik's side instead of Bakura's, and that Marik had his arm around him. Malik was glad nobody saw him then; because he blushed a really bright red when he noticed the position he was in.  
  
Marik woke up after Malik had finished getting dressed, and headed straight into the kitchen in his boxers, not bothering to get dressed first, and met an already clothed Ryou and Malik in the kitchen. Bakura had gone to sleep in his clothes, and woken up in them, so he didn't have to get dressed when he finally made his way into the kitchen as well.  
  
Malik gave Ryou a spare jacket, and they both headed outside for their walk, leaving the two darks' alone.  
  
"So," Bakura started, somewhat hesitant to know what he did last night, "What did I do?"  
  
"It's not what you did," Marik corrected, "it's more like what you said, or, shall I say confessed to me."  
  
"Confessed?" Bakura gulped. 'Oh no! What if I admitted all my feelings out to him?' he thought, alarmed, 'Oh Ra, why did it have to be him of all people? If I did, he's never going to let me live it down!'  
  
"Yes Bakura, you confessed to me that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's a lovely day for a walk, isn't it Malik?" Asked a beaming Ryou as he and Malik strolled down the pathway.  
  
"It's a little chilly," shivered Malik as hugged his jacket to himself.  
  
"It's supposed to be a little cold in the fall," explained Ryou who was still happily sauntering down the street, "It isn't that bad!"  
  
"Well, I'm not used to cold weather," Complained Malik, "And this, to me, is cold weather."  
  
Ryou shrugged and nodded, still smiling, as they continued their way down the street, oblivious to the group of thugs following them from behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi B: Dang it! I would really like to continue, but my computer keeps crashing on me! *frustrated*  
  
Taski: It's a sign.a sign saying that you should stop this story.  
  
Chibi B: *hits Taski with a book* .shut up.  
  
Taski: x_X  
  
Chibi B: Anyways, sorry for the shortness again! I'm having someone look at my computer to see what the heck is wrong with it.Please R&R! It helps a lot! 


	5. Chapter 5

Troubles of Love  
  
Chibi B: Hello! Sorry about the wait , but my computer is driving me crazy! *pulls at her hair*  
  
Taski: *rolls eyes*  
  
Chibi B: Anywho, Reviewers! Thank you! *passes out all the plushies she has* I love you all so much! (I'll thank you all personally in my next chapter since my computer keeps crashing)  
  
Taski: That's just an excuse!  
  
Chibi B: It is not! Here is chapter 5! I made it longer than my other chapters since I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again.*is sad* But I promise to try harder! I'll go over my aunts house to type or something..Oh, and I think there may be a bit OOCness.  
  
Disclaimer: No! I don't own them! Do you HAVE to make me feel bad?!?! Your so cruel! *runs off crying*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Bakura, you confessed to me that." Marik paused, a frown crossing over his face.  
  
"What? What did I say?" Questioned Bakura frantically. 'Please oh please oh please tell me I didn't admit my feelings!'  
  
"Bakura!" Marik shouted, his eyes going wide, "Check the link with your hikari!"  
  
Bakura scowled, "Why should I? Ryou and I rarely use the link."  
  
"Something's wrong," Marik replied, running a hand through his spiky bleach-blond locks, "I can feel it,"  
  
"Then why don't you use your own link?" Bakura questioned, slightly worried, but not showing it.  
  
"I tried already," Marik said exasperated, "I didn't get an answer.and then the link closed, I think he's passed out."  
  
"Shit," Bakura muttered, his worry increasing. He opened his side of the link with Ryou, trying to contact his light.  
  
\\Ryou? Are you there?\\  
  
\YAMI!\ Ryou shouted back, panic and fear showing clearly through his mentally spoken thoughts.  
  
\\Ryou?!?\\  
  
The link abruptly cut off, leaving Bakura more concerned then ever. Thoughts were running through his head about what could have happened to Ryou and Malik. They could be seriously hurt! Bakura, deep in thought, didn't notice Marik standing up and heading over to him until he got smacked upside the head.  
  
"What the hell was that for you jerk?" Bakura shouted angrily, rubbing his now aching head.  
  
"You were spacing out!" Marik replied back frustratingly, "We have to go find out what's wrong with our lights, I can tell you had trouble contacting yours as well."  
  
"Since when do you care about anyone else Marik?" Bakura questioned sarcastically, not thinking about what he had just said until it was too late. He was pinned up against the wall in an instant. Marik was glaring intensely at him, pinning his hands to the wall in a strong grip. To say that Bakura wasn't at least a little frightened was an understatement.  
  
His nervousness was cut short though when Marik crushed his lips against the other yami's mouth. Bakura's eyes widened at first in surprise, and then closed as he opened his mouth to Marik's probing tongue. He moaned as his and Marik's tongues quarreled inside his mouth, the feeling was simply mind altering.  
  
Marik pulled back from Bakura, panting slightly, and whispered hoarsely, "I started caring, when I realized that I fell in love with a sadistic white haired tomb robber, his sweet aibou, and my own sexy hikari." Marik kissed Bakura chastely on the lips once more, silencing what the other spirit was going to say, "and don't you dare tell me that you don't love us too, because that is exactly what you confessed to me last night."  
  
Bakura nodded, still a bit dazed from the heated kiss. So he did admit his feelings after all. He smirked to himself. At least it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. 'I should get drunk more often.'  
  
"Now lets go find our lights," Marik said, letting Bakura's wrists go and walking out the door, Bakura following right behind him, a hand touching his warm slightly swollen lips.  
  
They continued walking, side by side silently, both deep in thought. Though they kept a cool, calm façade outside, inside they were deeply concerned about their other halves. They both knew that if Malik was knocked out, that the two lights were in deep trouble. Bakura prayed silently to himself that it was just some bullies that knocked them out, and not something more serious. He would just die if Ryou and Malik were fatally wounded, or worse, killed. Bakura shook that thought out of his head. 'Malik's strong, he should be able to take care of himself and Ryou, at least I hope so.'  
  
"You never told him, did you?" Marik asked, or rather stated to Bakura as they trudged on the street, searching for their aibous.  
  
"Told who what?" Bakura asked irritably. He was worried as hell for his boyfriend and Ryou. He and Marik had no idea on where to look or what happened to them. He glared at an unfortunate bystander that happened to be in his way. That person ran off quickly, frightened by Bakura's angry stare. He smirked to himself at his accomplishment of scaring a city citizen and turned back to Marik who had been talking to him for a while.  
  
"Didn't you hear anything I said?" Marik turned his head to face the other yami in annoyance.  
  
"Nope," Bakura stated in a monotone voice.  
  
Marik gripped his hair in his hands and grinded his teeth in frustration at the other's actions.  
  
"You never said anything to Malik about loving him for the time you've been together, did you?" Marik asked again, making sure Bakura was listening.  
  
Bakura immediately averted his gaze to the ground, not verbally answering Marik's question. So what if he never said anything, it's not like Malik would have cared. He could feel the others' glare as they continued walking.  
  
"It's not like he would actually love me back!" Bakura shouted in his defense, "And besides, Malik isn't in to all that romance crap, it's just the sex for him, so that's what I made our "relationship" based on." Bakura heard Marik snort, and he frowned back at him, angered.  
  
"You don't know Malik very well then," Marik said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura narrowed his eyes at Marik, curious, yet wary of what he was going to say.  
  
Marik scowled as he tried to think of an easy way to explain, "Even though Malik acts all happy and psychotic, it doesn't mean that he doesn't have any feelings," Marik started out slowly, "I can tell that he loves you, even though he doesn't act like it. I can also see how much you hurt him by acting like you don't give a shit about him other than having him around as a nice fuck."  
  
Bakura stared guilty at the ground again, knowing that it was true that he acted like Malik didn't matter to him. He still didn't quite believe that Malik loved him though.  
  
"You do the same thing to the rest of us," Marik continued, "Ryou and I, you act as though we're nothing, and all you do is push us away."  
  
"I can say the same thing for you Marik!" Bakura retorted, folding his arms over his chest. You can't say that you weren't pushing us away when you suddenly disappeared for a while after Malik and I got together. The same thing happened with Ryou! I didn't see him at all either!"  
  
"I had to have some time to myself," Marik explained quietly, which was unusual for the yami, "I mean, it was kind of hard losing two out of the three people you cared about and knowing that they'd never love you now, Ryou might have felt the same way."  
  
Bakura grunted, "No, I don't think Ryou likes us like that, he probably was just trying to cope with the fact that he had to live alone."  
  
"I disagree," Marik stated, "Maybe, just maybe Ryou loves us too."  
  
"Yeah," Bakura agreed sarcastically, "and everyone would live happily ever after. You know what the odds are of Ryou loving you, me, and Malik, and Malik loving you Ryou and me? It's impossible."  
  
"Well, what about the odds of me loving all of you? And you loving us as well?" Marik argued back.  
  
"It was just coincidence," Bakura reasoned, "I mean-they can't possibly love us both, at least I don't think so."  
  
"Well, I'm going to find out if they do or not," Marik said to Bakura, a serious look on his face, "You never know if something like this could happen to them again. I would just die if I found out that I never told my hikari or yours that I love them."  
  
Bakura silently nodded his head, grudgingly agreeing with him. They might already be too late though, what if Malik and Ryou were killed soon? He could feel through the link that they were still alive. Bakura remembered the fear he felt through their link as he communicated for a short while with Ryou. The boy was terrified. 'Alright,' he though, 'If-I mean when, when we find them, I'll tell them, I don't want to not know if they feel the same about me anymore.'  
  
Both he and Marik continued searching for the two missing boys, not knowing that the incident happening would either bring the four closer together, or tear them all apart. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Malik, you're a slowpoke!" Ryou taunted, well ahead of Malik who was grumbling to himself about the frigid weather. Malik flipped Ryou off, causing Ryou to break out into a grin and snicker slightly. He stopped laughing abruptly when someone grabbed him from behind, and pinned his writs behind his back. He immediately panicked, and started struggling to get away from his captor's grip. He shouted out to Malik, trying to alert the other as he continued to try to escape from his pinned position.  
  
Malik was dealing with his own problems, as someone tried to grab him from behind as well. Malik though, saw it coming and dodged out of the way just in time. He turned around and punched his abductor straight in the jaw, knocking the brute down. He turned around, fists up and crouched low, ready to fight. He wasn't expecting so many people to appear from once and attack him though. Four strong men were soon holding down Malik who was cursing out loud in frustration. He struggled fiercely as a cloth was put over his mouth and nose, forcing him to inhale the substance that was contained in the fabric. He stopped fighting as his eyes drooped shut, and he went limp in his abductors' grasp.  
  
Ryou panicked when he saw Malik fall, and tried to scream but a hand was brought over his mouth, preventing any sound from escaping. Ryou thrashed around, trying to escape, when a cloth was put over his mouth and nose as well.  
  
\\Ryou? Are you there?\\ He heard the gruff voice of his yami question him through their link.  
  
\YAMI!\ Ryou screamed back, trying to fight off a wave of sleepiness that blanketed over him. He suddenly slumped over into the person holding him up, passed out completely.  
  
The men around Ryou and Malik chuckled darkly and hoisted the young boys up and carried them off. They were going to have some fun with their prisoners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik groaned, fighting off a wave of dizziness as he sat up, rubbing his head in confusion. He and Ryou went for a walk, Ryou was teasing him, and then, his eyes widened when he remembered. He looked around him in alarm, where was Ryou? He calmed down once he spotted the other laying face down on the floor passed out.  
  
"Ryou?" He whispered, gently rolling him over, "Ryou, wake up." He nudged Ryou softly.  
  
Ryou moaned and blinked his eyes open, "Malik?" he asked groggily, "Wh-What's happening?"  
  
"I'm not too sure right now," Malik answered truthfully, he was frightened, and didn't want Ryou to know.  
  
"Well, well, well," A voice sneered seemingly out of nowhere, "It seems our pretty boys have woken up." A chorus of evil chuckles filled the room as the thugs from earlier came into view.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Malik shouted out, eyes ablaze as he held a shaking Ryou.  
  
"Who we are doesn't concern you right now," One of them stated gruffly, "And you've got more important matters to worry about." This one was tall and skinny, with spike brown hair and orange colored eyes. The way the other guys were positioned around him made Malik figure out that he was the leader of the group.  
  
"Yeah," Another laughed, he was shorter than the other, and had black hair and green eyes, "We're going to have some fun with you!" He reached down to Ryou, trying to pull him out of Malik's grasp.  
  
"I don't think so!" Malik hollered out, and kicked them man right in his face, while holding Ryou tightly against him.  
  
"Shit!" The guy exclaimed, holding his now bleeding nose, "You are so dead!" He headed towards Malik again, intent on breaking the other's arms.  
  
The orange eyed one pulled him back though, "Don't, we don't want to damage the little one too, now do we?" He flashed a lustful grin at Ryou, who squeaked and buried himself in Malik's arms, trembling in fright.  
  
"Bring the white haired one to my room," He ordered the others, "I want him undamaged," He looked over at Malik, who was snarling at him, holding Ryou to his chest protectively, "Go ahead and have some fun with the blond one though, do what you wish with him."  
  
The men around the room cracked their knuckles, leering at their prey with an disturbing glint in their eyes. Malik stood up placing Ryou behind him, glaring at them all, tense and ready to protect the other hikari. He then remembered the link with his yami. 'That's it!' he thought.  
  
/Marik!/ He shouted as they attacked him. He pulled out his Millenium Rod, ready to fight, but knowing that he would lose in the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi B: Okay.I have no clue on where this is going.^^;  
  
Taski:.Me neither..Is Ryou going to get raped?  
  
Chibi B:.I.don't...know! Can I be that cruel to Ryou-kun?  
  
Taski: Yes! I say you put that in!  
  
Chibi B: -_-; Knowing you, that will probably happen.  
  
Please R&R! It really really helps! 


	6. Chapter 6

Troubles of Love  
  
Chibi B: I'm so sorry for the wait again! *bows* My computer STILL isn't fixed.*grumbles*  
  
Taski: Because nobody wants to come over and fix it.  
  
Chibi B: Yep.and unfortunately, I won't be able to thank the reviewers personally yet. I'll thank you all in a separate chapter! *passes out plushies and candy* Thank you for your motivation!  
  
Taski: *rolls eyes* You've given her an ego boost..thanks.*sarcastic*  
  
Chibi B: XP.*bops him on head* Sorry about that.anywho, this chapter is extremely crappy and short.and I apologize for that. I'll try to make the next one extra long. I typed this up at my aunts house, but she really only gave me an hour.so that's why it sucks so bad..:D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Marik's head shot up as he heard his hikari's mental shout through their link. "Bakura! I know where they are!" Marik started running towards the spot where Malik's energy was burning bright in his mind.  
  
"Damn!" Cursed Bakura, as he ran along side Marik, "Whoever it was that took them carried them farther off than I thought they would!"  
  
"Let's hurry up! Malik said that they're trying to take Ryou away into a separate room!" Marik shouted, increasing his pace.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bakura shrieked, running faster as well, his worry for Ryou causing him to move quicker. Ryou had not taken down his mental block with Bakura, so he was unable to contact him. 'Hold on!' Bakura thought desperately, 'We're coming!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik stood tense and ready for another attack. He swore to himself that he would protect Ryou with all that he had. The look on that guys face, Malik shuddered, he wouldn't let that happen to someone pure of heart like Ryou.  
  
Ryou was still behind Malik, eyes wide and shaking. He didn't understand why they wanted to take him away. He flinched as Malik hit another guy down. 'Why is this happening?' he thought sadly, 'Where was Bakura when you needed him?' Ryou paused and went over his last though; Bakura! 'That's it!' Ryou then opened his side of the link, trying to contact his yami.  
  
\Bakura?!\  
  
\\Ryou! Thank Ra your alright!\\ Bakura's mental voice was filled with relief and Ryou could feel his yami's worry for him. Ryou blinked, confused that Bakura was so concerned about him. \\Are you and Malik hurt?\\  
  
\I'm fine, but Malik is fighting off the people who took us. Their boss wants them to take me to him in another room, but I don't know why.\  
  
\\Oh shit.Ryou, whatever you do, don't let them take you! Marik and I are on our way, so hold on a bit longer!\\  
  
\I'll try, but please hurry!\  
  
He came back to reality just in time to see Malik get tackled down by three of the thugs. They pinned the struggling Malik down, and had the two other gang members go after Ryou.  
  
"No!" Ryou shouted out, backing up into the corner of the room, "S-Stay away!"  
  
One of the men grinned at him darkly, before snatching the small light by the wrists. Ryou tried desperately to pull away, but another person came and grabbed him roughly, attempting to drag Ryou out of the room.  
  
By this time, Malik was thrashing to get out of the thugs strong grip. He couldn't let them get Ryou! He swore that he wouldn't let Ryou get hurt!  
  
/MARIK!/ he called out to his yami, terrified for his best friend. He lost concentration though when someone holding him down ruthlessly backhanded him.  
  
"Will you stop your moving?" The person who slapped him asked, annoyed, "You aren't getting free anytime soon."  
  
Malik only struggled harder, seeing Ryou being pulled away.  
  
"Malik!" Ryou cried out, tears of fear streaming down his face, "Help me! Please!"  
  
"Ryou!" Malik shouted back. His eyes were starting to tear, hearing the desperation and panic in Ryou's voice. 'No!' he thought, as Ryou was finally pulled out of the room, "NO!"  
  
"Shut up!" One of the men yelled, slapping him one again, "You should stop worrying about your friend, and start worrying about yourself."  
  
"That's right," A blond haired one spoke up, "We're going to have lots of fun playing with you," he said, running a hand alongside Malik's face.  
  
"Kohei is right," the green eyed thug said, his voice sinister, "We're going to break you in the worst way possible!"  
  
Malik was frozen in fear, staring up at his captors with terror filled eyes, realizing what they meant. No, he wasn't going to let that happen, he absolutely wasn't going to stand for it!  
  
"I am not someone's plaything you sick bastard!" Malik spat out, struggling to get free from their hold once again.  
  
The one called Kohei grinned at him, "Oh, but you will be someone's plaything, OUR little toy to use as we please, isn't that right Kamijo? He asked, looking at the black haired green eyed one that Malik had hit before.  
  
Kamijo nodded, standing up off of Malik and looking him over, licking his lips with a grin on his face. "Tie him down," he commanded to his remaining companions.  
  
The two members tied him up, just as the other's reentered the room, without Ryou.  
  
"What did you do with him?" Malik bellowed, straining to get out of the binds that held him down.  
  
"He's with our boss Daisuke now." Kohei spoke up, that sick grin still on his face.  
  
"Wh-What's he going to do with him?" Malik asked, his mind already dreading the answer that was sure to come.  
  
"Your friend is about to get painfully fucked by Daisuke," Kamijo answered happily, "Daisuke is a master of both mental and physical torture. That white haired kid is never going to be the same again after our boss is through with him." Kamijo smirked, "That is, if he even survives."  
  
"Enough chit-chat!" Someone yelled, "When are we going to fuck the pretty boy here?"  
  
Malik went pale, as he worked harder to get rid of the ropes that were around his wrists. He scooted away as they began their advance on him. 'Please,' he thought frantically, 'Don't let this happen to me, or Ryou, please!' He closed his tear filled eyes, trying to ignore the hands that were touching him, dirtying him, making him filthy and unclean. He tried to block out their mocking voices, hoping that Ryou was all right, and that their yamis would be there soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi B:.;_; HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT!?! It's all YOUR fault Taski! *glares at him before attempting to strangle him* You were the one that made me type that!  
  
Taski: O_O Help! I'm sorry I'm sorry!  
  
Chibi B.Um, should I update the rating to R? ^^; Tell me what you think because I'm not sure! R&R Please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Troubles of Love  
  
Taski: Hello there! I have officially decided to write this chapter! It will include lots and lots of angsty goodness!  
  
Chibi B: *bound and gagged in the backround* Mmf! Mmmmmmft!  
  
Taski: ^^; Don't mind her! And, for all those who don't know, Chibi B is a girl, and I am a guy. Now, on with MY chapter!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, and Rape.(Taski: *evil smile*)  
  
\Ryou talking to Bakura\ \\Bakura talking to Ryou\\  
  
/Malik talking to Marik/ //Marik talking to Malik//  
  
'Someone's thoughts'  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us owns it..now go away..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Don't be shy little one, my name is Daisuke," He flashed a fake smile at Ryou, "And who might you be?"  
  
Ryou stayed silent, staring at Daisuke fearfully while backing up against the locked door. He had no way out; he was trapped.  
  
\Bakura! Hurry! They've taken me away from Malik, I-I couldn't stop them!\  
  
\Damnit! We're moving as fast as we can!\\ Bakura shouted back at him, \\Keep the link open so we can find you easier!\\  
  
\O-Okay..\ Ryou said, trusting Bakura and Marik to find him soon.  
  
Ryou started whimpering as Daisuke advanced towards him. "No! Leave me alone!" He shouted, trying to avoid his attacker. Daisuke scowled, then lunged at Ryou, who screamed out in surprise and shock. He pinned Ryou up against the wall, holding Ryou's arms down by his side.  
  
"I asked you a question," Daisuke hissed in Ryou's ear, digging his nails into Ryou's flesh, "And I expect an answer from you, now!"  
  
"R-Ryou," He whimpered out painfully, "My n-name is Ryou.."  
  
"Ryou," Daisuke purred, "What a lovely name for such a beautiful creature." He ran his hands up and down Ryou's arms, enjoying how the younger one trembled under him.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened, and he started to struggle urgently to get away from the sick man. "Stop it! D-Don't touch me!"  
  
Daisuke's eyes darkened, and he grabbed a handful of Ryou's hair, pulling it harshly, dragging him to the bed. He threw him down roughly, and straddled him so that Ryou wouldn't be able to get back up.  
  
Ryou screamed and tried to buck Daisuke off of him, unintentionally causing the man above him to moan and buck back down, his arousal apparent now to Ryou. Ryou was crying uncontrollably as his hands were tied tightly together above him on the bedpost, causing his wrists to bleed as he attempted to get out of them.  
  
\Oh God Bakura! Help me!\ Ryou wailed through their link, terrified at what was happening to him. \He, He's trying to..!\ He was snapped back to reality as Daisuke slapped him hard across his face. Ryou could feel his cheek start to bruise already from the force of the hit.  
  
"Don't zone out on me," Daisuke warned, grinning sickly at the helpless boy beneath him, "I like them better when they're awake and aware of what's happening."  
  
'Help me,' Ryou thought tearfully as Daisuke started to take his clothes off, 'Please..' What Ryou didn't know was that as Daisuke was undressing him, he shoved all of his mental defenses up, accidentally closing his link with Bakura in the process, causing his yami to lose the direction he was in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit!" Bakura cursed loudly, "Ryou shut off the link!" Bakura had heard Ryou's last thoughts, and was nearly in tears from frustration. "Marik? Is the link still open with you and Malik?" He turned to look at the other yami, both of them still running quickly, and almost fell over in shock. Marik was crying?! "Marik? What's wrong?" He asked urgently.  
  
"Malik," Marik choked out, his voice slightly raspy.  
  
"What about him? Is he all right? Can you still find him?" Bakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, our link is still open, and I can still find him." Marik sniffed, "Th- They're raping him Bakura.." He croaked out, "I can hear his mental screams," Marik shuddered, "We have to hurry, it's only a little further."  
  
Bakura stared at Marik disbelievingly. 'No, we're too late.' He pushed back his own tears of grief and continued to follow Marik. 'I failed them,' he thought sadly, 'I failed them both, as a yami and as a lover.' He was interrupted from his thoughts when Marik stopped in front of a run down building.  
  
"They're in here." He said gravely, "Are you ready?"  
  
"You bet I am," Bakura snarled back, "Let's go."  
  
The two ran into the building, and as soon as they stepped foot inside, they heard a pain filled scream from one of the rooms. Marik and Bakura nodded to each other, and opened the door to the room, immediately feeling sick as they saw what was happening.  
  
Malik was screaming and sobbing as the man named Kamijo plunged in and out of him, the other four remaining thugs standing and waiting for their own turn. Marik saw red as he ran into the room yelling, and tackled Kamijo to the ground, hitting him repeatedly. Bakura also ran inside, calling on his Morphing Jar to send the rest of the brutes to the Shadow Realm. They all screamed in horror as random duel monsters chased them as soon as they got there. Marik pulled out his Millenium Rod and plunged it through Kamijo's chest again and again, until the man finally died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the other room, Daisuke paused in what he was doing when he heard the screams from his gang. He looked down at the unconscious Ryou, stroking the hikari's bleeding face, "I'll be back for you little one, wait for me." He whispered. And with that, he left, escaping Bakura and Marik's soon to come wrath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura kneeled next to Malik, a tear falling down his face as he noticed how badly Malik was hurt. He reached out a hand to brush Malik's bangs away, and was hurt to see Malik flinch away from his touch. "Malik," He spoke, his voice uncharacteristically soft, "It's alright now, we're going to get you out of here."  
  
"Ryou," Malik whispered, his pain filled eyes meeting Bakura's. "You have to find him..."  
  
"Bakura, you go find Ryou, I'll stay here with Malik," Marik spoke up, crouching down next to them. Bakura nodded and rushed off to find his aibou, leaving Malik and Marik alone. Marik dressed Malik back up, trying not to be too rough with him, and paying attention to every time Malik winced in pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Marik looked at Malik with watery eyes.  
  
"Don't be," Malik said, looking at the ground instead of Marik, "It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is!" Marik shouted, a tear falling down his cheek, startling Malik, "If I had gotten here faster, or if I didn't even let you leave the house with Ryou then-!"  
  
Malik placed a finger on Marik's lips, silencing him. "It isn't you fault," He spoke softly, tears flowing like rivers down his face, "Don't even think of blaming yourself. And please, don't cry," He wiped Marik's tear away.  
  
"I'll try," Marik sniffled, "Let's get out of here." He went to pick Malik up, but he flinched away just like he did with Bakura. "Malik?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Don't you and Bakura think I'm dirty?" Malik cried out, "Why would you want to touch someone as filthy as me?" He hid his face in his hands. "Bakura probably hates me now, he, he probably thinks I'm nothing but a weakling!"  
  
"He does not." Marik said fiercely, making Malik look up at him, startled, "Neither of us think you're dirty, and we would never hate you! We love you!" Marik blurted out.  
  
"W-What?" Malik asked, confusion etched on his face.  
  
"We love you," Marik admitted, "Both of us do, we both love Ryou as well." He looked down at the ground, "I understand, if you don't love me back, but don't ever think for a second that Bakura doesn't love you!"  
  
Malik was shocked. They both loved him, and Ryou? How was that possible? How is it even possible for Bakura to love him? Then again, he supposed that he loved all of them too. He'd always had an attraction to Marik because Marik was his yami, and he already loved Bakura, and Ryou, well, who couldn't love him? After a moment of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Marik. "I love you all too," He said quietly.  
  
Marik held Malik, and kissed his forehead. "You know," he mumbled, "Bakura doesn't think that you love him back, and we all still haven't told Ryou yet."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to tell them both then," Malik smiled, momentarily forgetting about the rape.  
  
"Let's go find them," Marik said, picking up Malik carefully, trying to avoid his light's injuries. He was angered at what had happened to Malik, and he only prayed that Ryou hadn't gone through the same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura looked through room after room, and he couldn't find Ryou! He was starting to panic, where was his hikari? He opened the next door, and was assaulted by the smell of blood. Bakura's eyes opened wide, and he looked into the room, and cried out at what he saw.  
  
Ryou was laying there, his eyes closed, naked and tied down to the bed. There were slash marks all up and down Ryou's chest, along with bruises and burns that were littered all over his body. Bakura stepped closer, and saw that there was a disturbingly large amount of blood pooled between Ryou's thighs and on the bed sheets around them.  
  
"Ryou!" He shouted, and ran to his aibou's side, untying his wrists gently. 'Please be okay!' He felt for a pulse and almost passed out in relief as he found one, it was a bit weak, but Ryou was still alive! 'Thank Ra!' He thought. He searched around for a blanket, found one, and wrapped Ryou up in it carefully. A tear dripped down onto Ryou's face. 'Why? Why did this have to happen to them?' He left the room with Ryou in his arms, crying silent tears.  
  
He met Marik and Malik on his way down the hall.  
  
"Ryou!" Malik sobbed into Marik's chest, "No! It isn't fair! I should have been able to protect him!"  
  
"Shhh," Marik comforted, "You did the best you could."  
  
"Marik's right," Bakura whispered, his eyes puffy and red from his tears, "We're just sorry we didn't get here in time to prevent this all from happening. Let's leave."  
  
They were about to walk out the entrance, when Bakura got an idea, and with one arm holding Ryou up, he used his other to set fire to the house.  
  
"Good riddance," Malik muttered, before falling asleep in exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik woke up later to find himself in a warm and comfortable bed. He yawned and stretched only to let out a small scream of pain that reminded him of what happened the day before. Tears gathered in his eyes from the agony that he was experiencing, but he blinked them back stubbornly, willing himself not to cry. He looked around the room, and noticed he was at Ryou's house now, and Ryou was laying in the bed next to him, still passed out.  
  
/Marik?/ He called out uncertainly.  
  
//Malik? I'll be right up!//  
  
He heard two sets of pounding feet run up the stairs and down the hall. The door was opened to reveal Marik and Bakura. They rushed over to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Marik asked him, checking Malik over to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere.  
  
"I-I'm fine," Malik mumbled, picking at imaginary lint on his blanket.  
  
"I'll go make you some breakfast, alright?" Marik suggested, and ran back downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Malik and Bakura alone.  
  
"Malik?" Bakura spoke, once Marik was out of the room, "Do you..do you hate me?"  
  
"What?" Malik asked, startled at the question, "No, I don't hate you at all. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because I'm an ass," Bakura said, looking down at the floor, "I acted like I didn't care about you, but, Malik" Bakura paused and looked Malik straight in the eyes, "I love you."  
  
Malik smiled at Bakura and sat up with a wince. He pulled Bakura towards him, hugging him closely. "I love you too Bakura."  
  
"You aren't the only one I love though," Bakura confessed.  
  
"I know, Marik already told me," Malik pulled back and stared into the other's eyes. "I love them both too."  
  
Bakura smirked, "Wow, this is beginning to sound like some sort of fairy tale, we need to find out about Ryou now." He looked over at his unconscious light, growling. "When I get my hands on the guy who did this to him.."  
  
"His name was Daisuke," Malik said, his lips curling back in disgust, "He, He was the one who ordered us to be kidnapped."  
  
Marik walked into the room, trying to balance a tray in his hands. He was wearing an apron and was covered in dough and flour. Malik and Bakura giggled at him.  
  
"Oh be quiet," Marik growled, setting down the tray in front of Malik, "Why don't you try making pancakes sometime!"  
  
"Pancakes?" Malik brightened, "My favorite! Thanks Marik!" He started to eat them, when he suddenly dropped his fork and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
Marik and Bakura followed, concerned. They found Malik bent over the toilet, puking. He looked up at them with a small smile, "I shouldn't have eaten that fast." He turned back to the toilet and retched loudly.  
  
Bakura walked up and rubbed his back soothingly until Malik was finished. He then Marik then led Malik back into bed.  
  
"Try eating a bit slower." Marik suggested. Malik nodded, and slowly continued to eat his pancakes.  
  
They all froze though, when they heard a soft moan come from the bed next to them.  
  
"He's waking up!" Malik whispered. They all gathered around Ryou's bed, waiting for the young hikari to awaken, hoping that Ryou was okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taski: Well? How did you like it? *grins evilly*  
  
Chibi B: *glaring and struggling fiercely*  
  
Taski: Well, I'll be leaving now! *wanders off*  
  
Chibi B: MMMFFFFTTTT!!! *wants to murder Taski* 


	8. Chapter 8

Troubles of Love  
  
Chibi B: Hello! ^^; Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was kind of stuck on the plot because SOMEONE *glares at Taski* switched my plot around.and so I had to come up with something new.  
  
Taski: *getting beaten up by reviewers* x_X  
  
Chibi B: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I STILL have to thank you all personally.^^; Once I find the time. Right now my mother is not telling me anything that she has planned. -_-; Just today she walked up to me and said : Oh! I forgot to tell you. One of your best friends whom you haven't seen in three years is coming over to visit! And then we're going to a water park even though you hate roller coasters and don't own a swimsuit! It's going to be so much fun!  
  
Taski: XD I thought it was funny.*gets a tomato thrown at him*  
  
Chibi B: ^_^ On with the chapter!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Rape, OOCness  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yugioh..or anything else for that matter. I live in a box on the side of the street.so go away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ryou moaned and blinked his eyes open, blearily trying to focus on his surroundings. "Wh-Where am I?" He asked groggily.  
  
"You're safe now, back at your house." Bakura spoke softly, standing on the right side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"My house?" Ryou blinked, "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was sleeping over at Malik's."  
  
The three boys above him shot worried glances at each other.  
  
"You don't remember anything that happened yesterday?" Marik asked seriously.  
  
"No," Ryou shifted and then yelped, "What happened to me? Why am I so sore?" He questioned, tears pooling in his eyes. "Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
"Relax Ryou," Bakura said calmly, "Don't move around too much." Ryou obeyed and calmed down, sinking into his bed. He looked at them, confused. He was hurting in places that shouldn't have been hurting.  
  
"Ryou," Malik said cautiously, "Yesterday, you and I went for a walk, do you remember that?" Ryou shook his head, he didn't recall even waking up. Malik sighed and continued, "A little while later, we were both attacked and kidnapped by some gang." Ryou gasped, shocked. "As soon as we woke up, they, they.." Malik turned his head away, unable to continue.  
  
"What?" Ryou prodded urgently, "What did they do?"  
  
"Well, first, they took you to a separate room, and I was left with the other gang members. Then, they, they raped us.." Malik whispered tearfully, still not looking at anyone.  
  
Ryou stared at them, as a tear dripped down his face. "Oh.." Was all that he could manage to get out before he lowered his head and let out a sob, clutching his bed sheets in his hands.  
  
Marik reached down and hugged Ryou, wary of the others injuries. He stroked Ryou's soft locks of hair and whispered comforting words in his ear. Malik had buried his head in Bakura's shoulder and was crying softly, trying to will himself to forget the memories of the day before.  
  
"Are they still alive?" Ryou choked out, leaning his head against Marik.  
  
"All of them are dead." Marik snarled, "Except for.."  
  
"Let me guess," Ryou sobbed pitifully, "The man who did this to me got away." Marik nodded angrily.  
  
"You should lay back down Malik." Bakura said, gently setting him down on the other bed.  
  
Ryou sniffled, and looked up at Marik, "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly, "I'm acting like such a baby."  
  
"You aren't acting like a baby Ryou," Bakura told him seriously, "It's okay to cry."  
  
"Bakura's right," Agreed Marik, "It's better to let it all out than keep it all inside."  
  
"Thank you." Ryou looked up at them with eyes still filled with bewilderment, disbelief, and pain.  
  
"It's no problem," Marik smiled warmly at him, "You two just rest and relax, Bakura and I will take care of you both."  
  
Malik snickered from his bed, "Yeah, Marik even made pancakes."  
  
Ryou smiled softly at Marik whose face was slightly red with embarrassment, "I was wondering why you were covered in flour.." He let out a giggle as Bakura roared with laughter at Marik's facial expression.  
  
Marik pouted a little, and crossed his arms. "You guys are so cruel." He muttered, but couldn't keep his face from breaking out into a small grin. "You must admit though, my cooking isn't half bad."  
  
Malik nodded, snickering lightly himself, and handed Ryou over the rest of the pancakes. "I'm finished, and you need to eat."  
  
"But I'm not hung-"  
  
"Don't give me that Ryou!" Bakura scolded, hands on his hips, "I want you to at least eat one full pancake." Ryou sighed and nodded, picking at the pancake with his fork, trying to ignore how painful it was to even lift an arm. Bakura noticed Ryou wince every now and then and headed downstairs to grab some painkillers for him and Malik.  
  
"Thanks Bakura." Ryou smiled up at his yami as he swallowed the pills quickly.  
  
"Thank you." Malik chorused as well, downing his pills just as fast. All of them were silent for a small period of time that seemed to last forever. Finally, Bakura broke the silence.  
  
"I think we should take you two to the hospital." Bakura suggested seriously. He was concerned about the bruises and cuts that marred both the hikaris skin. He also wanted to make sure that there was no internal tearing, even though he was sure that there would be.  
  
"No!" Ryou shouted, looking at them frantically, "If I go to the hospital, then they'll ask what happened! And if I tell them the truth, then the cops will have to be involved, and, and I don't want to have to face the man who did this to me again!"  
  
"Calm down Ryou, we have to make sure that your alright!" Bakura soothed, trying to calm down the now panicking Ryou.  
  
"No! Please don't take me there!"  
  
"Malik? Try to talk some sense into Ryou, you know that we have to get your two checked out, just to be sure." Marik begged, looking at Malik for a reply.  
  
Malik stared at the ground, "I, I actually agree with Ryou. I don't want to have to go through all the questioning and other things, it's too humiliating."  
  
Bakura grumbled to himself, trying to think of a way to get the hikaris to go with them. He rubbed his forehead in agitation and sighed loudly.  
  
Marik suddenly jumped up and shouted, scaring Ryou and Malik. "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly, "But I just remembered something. Bakura, can't we heal them using the magic from our items?"  
  
"By Ra you're right!" Bakura exclaimed loudly. "It will take a lot of our energy, but we should be able to pull it off."  
  
Ryou and Malik stared at them curiously, wondering what the heck the two were talking about.  
  
"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Malik asked meekly, tilting his head to the side questionably.  
  
"Well," Marik explained, "We should be able to heal your injuries using the power of our Millenium Items."  
  
"Oh.." Ryou said nervously, "Are you sure it will work?"  
  
"No, we're not a hundred percent sure, but it should work out." Bakura shrugged carelessly and walked over to the side of Ryou's bed, as Marik walked over to Malik. Both the younger hikaris looked up at them, tense and uneasy about what their yamis were going to do.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't let anything bad happen to you." Marik said reassuringly, poising his hands over Malik's body.  
  
"Marik's right." Bakura said, mimicking Marik's position over Ryou, "If it starts to hurt, tell us." Ryou nodded, and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Malik closed his eyes as well when he began to feel a warm sensation flow throughout his body. Ryou gasped as he felt it as well. The doorbell ringing downstairs interrupted Bakura and Marik's concentration, and they broke the healing spell.  
  
"Damnit! What a perfect time for someone to show up!" Marik complained, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Bakura sighed, also a bit miffed at the interruption, and went downstairs to answer the door. "So, do you feel at least a little better?" Marik asked hopefully.  
  
Malik sat up and shifted around a bit. "Well, all my bruises are healed, and it doesn't hurt so much, down there." Malik blushed and turned his head to the side, staring at the wall.  
  
Ryou sat up as well, but still winced slightly. "Well, it seems that most of my other wounds have healed up, but, it still hurts a lot, 'down there'." Ryou turned red as well, and fidgeted slightly.  
  
Marik scowled. It wasn't right. Why did these two have to go through so much? This shouldn't have happened to them at all. He turned his head as Bakura came back upstairs, looking rather annoyed. He soon found out why as two others followed him up as well.  
  
"Ryou! Malik!" Yugi cried, running towards the two on the bed. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"We're fine Yugi." Ryou smiled, trying to calm the other boy down.  
  
"Yeah, just a few bumps and bruises, nothing to worry about." Malik said reassuringly, grinning up at Yugi, though the smile looked forced.  
  
\You didn't tell them, did you?\ Ryou asked his yami through their mental link.  
  
\\No, do you want me to tell them?\\  
  
\NO!!\  
  
\\..\\  
  
\Sorry, please, I'd rather not have them know what happened.\  
  
\\I understand.\\ "Ryou? Hello?" Yugi waved a hand in Ryou's face. Ryou jumped up, startled, and then hissed in pain as the movement sent sharp flares of pain up through his lower spine. "I'm sorry!" Yugi apologized, guilt shining in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I just moved the wrong way." Ryou said, giving Yugi a fake smile.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure." Yugi said doubtfully, noticing that Ryou and Malik's smiles were forced. He looked at Malik, whose eyes were glazed over. Malik was conversing with Marik and telling him almost the exact same thing Ryou told Bakura.  
  
Yami had narrowed his eyes at the two hikaris appearance. Knowing that something was wrong. "Would you care to explain what happened to you two?" Yami said, standing by Yugi in between Malik and Ryou's beds.  
  
"Um."  
  
"They went for a walk and were kidnapped and beaten up." Bakura snapped at Yami. He was agitated that the Pharaoh was present, and was snooping into matters in which were none of his business.  
  
"I asked them Tomb Robber, not you!" Yami snarled out.  
  
"It's true." Malik said, not meeting Yami's eyes. "That's exactly what happened." Yami stared at them for a moment longer before nodding his head in understanding. He still felt that they weren't telling him the whole story.  
  
"I take it this means you won't be coming to school tomorrow?" Yugi looked at Ryou questionably.  
  
"School! That completely skipped my mind!" Ryou shouted out, his eyes wide. Then Ryou sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, wincing when an unhealed cut split open again. "I guess I'll just have to make up the work, I doubt I'll attend school all this week. That's okay though, it's only this week and then our break, so I can work on my homework then."  
  
"Are you're wounds that bad?" Yami asked him, concerned.  
  
"Um, no, they aren't really fatal or anything," Ryou stuttered out, "But, I, um, I'm a bit tired, so I'll need to rest."  
  
"Alright." Yami still looked at him suspiciously though. "What about you Malik?"  
  
"What about me? I have nothing to worry about. I don't go to school." Malik smirked.  
  
Yami sighed, "I meant you're injuries."  
  
"Oh, well Marik healed me a little, so I'm not that sore anymore."  
  
"Wait, then why didn't Bakura heal Ryou?" Yami looked at Bakura curiously, who avoided his stare.  
  
"He did." Ryou spoke up from his bed, "He just didn't get to finish because you two came over."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Yugi looked sheepish. "We'll go now."  
  
"Wait, what did you two come over here for in the first place?" Ryou asked.  
  
"We just wanted to visit, but I think that you should rest some more." Yugi smiled cheerfully up at Ryou and Malik before waving goodbye and dragging his yami out of the room with him.  
  
Ryou sighed in relief and sunk down into his bed. He was glad that was over, he was never good at telling lies. Especially to Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Bakura asked, sitting on Ryou's bed.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Ryou beamed up at Bakura. He was a little astonished at how much Bakura had changed. Marik was also acting much kinder than before. The room suddenly went quiet, and Marik, Malik, and Bakura glanced at one another before looking at Ryou who sat there and stared up at them with his trusting eyes.  
  
"Ryou, we have something to tell you." Marik said slowly, sharing another look with Bakura and Malik.  
  
"Okay, go ahead." Ryou smiled nervously up at them. All of a sudden he started to feel a bit anxious at what they were going to say.  
  
"We-" Malik began quietly, but was interrupted by Bakura.  
  
"Love you." Bakura finished, and he clasped Ryou's hand in his own and held it tightly.  
  
Ryou stared up at them, shock evident on his face. They, loved him? How could they love him? Especially after what had happened to him. Who could possibly want him now that he was used and dirty? He blinked back tears of confusion and looked around at them. He didn't understand, why would they care?  
  
"Ryou?" Marik asked cautiously, troubled by Ryou's tear filled eyes.  
  
"Why?" Ryou whispered quietly, making the three others wince at the pain etched in his voice. "Why would you love me after what happened? How could you love me even before then?"  
  
"Ryou, it doesn't matter what happened to you, we love you." Malik explained, wanting so much to get up and wipe the others tears away.  
  
"Yes it does!" Ryou cried out, his tears finally falling, "I, I don't even remember it happening! How can you say you love me? I feel like such a whore." Ryou sniffled and covered his face with his hands, ashamed.  
  
"We understand if you don't love us back Ryou." Bakura said, saddened by his light's crying, "But don't you ever think of yourself like that!" Bakura leaned over and wrapped his arms around the sobbing hikari. "You are not a whore, and you're not dirty. Promise me you won't ever say something like that again.  
  
Ryou nodded and buried his head in Bakura's chest, sobbing loudly. He was just so upset and confused. He clutched Bakura's shirt in his hands as he let loose his pent up agony, ignoring the pain the movement caused. Malik and Marik watched sorrowfully from the side. Malik understood how Ryou could feel like he was now. Hell, Malik felt the same still. Ryou then mumbled something into Bakura's chest.  
  
"What was that?" Bakura asked gently. Ryou peeked his head up off of Bakura's chest.  
  
"I said, I love you all too." He gave them a watery smile and lay back down. Marik and Bakura grinned widely at him and Malik let out a small whoop of joy.  
  
"I guess this is a fairy tale." Marik smirked, pulling Bakura off the bed and into his arms, hugging the former tomb robber close.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Bakura sighed wistfully, and watched as Malik and Ryou both fell into a peaceful slumber with smiles spread across their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi B: Wow! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written! And my computer only crashed twice on me! *dances* Yay!  
  
Taski.X_X  
  
Chibi B: Please R&R! It makes me want to update faster. And it gives me inspiration! Like this morning.I got inspiration from my Reeses Puffs! Mmmm..(I don't own that either.) 


	9. Chapter 9

Troubles of Love  
  
Chibi B: Hello again! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm really trying to fix my ancient computer, and it isn't working.  
  
Taski: It hates you. Just like me.  
  
Chibi B: I know .Okay, thank you reviewers! You've all helped me a lot! And yes, I did get inspiration from my Reeses Puffs. (Which are delicious by the way) And today I got inspiration from my Harvest Moon game. ^^; Don't ask..  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I, Chibi B, do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! But once I rule the world I will..*insert evil theme music*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Yami thought to himself about Ryou and Malik as Yugi pulled him down the street towards the Game Shop. What could have happened to them? Yami didn't really believe what they told him, they were all acting really weird. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind and made the Egyptian spirit's eyes narrow at the thought. He decided to share it with the others the next time he saw them. 'If I'm right, then Bakura and Marik are going to be in a lot of trouble.' Yami thought angrily. (This is sort of an introduction to my other fic Painful Accusations.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou cracked his eyes open and yawned, mumbling tiredly to himself. He had to use the bathroom, and Marik and Bakura were downstairs. He looked over at Malik to see the other sleeping soundly; Ryou didn't want to bother him either. He took in a deep breath, and hauled himself off his bed, trying not to let out a scream of pain. Oh was the pain immense! It hurt terribly! Ryou gasped and his eyes watered as he slowly inched his way to the bathroom connected to his room.  
  
He panted as he made it halfway. By now he was dizzy with the constant throbbing and ache and was trying his hardest not to pass out. Ryou finally made it and sighed as he relieved himself. He then debated on whether or not to call for help to get back to his bed. Ryou knew he probably wasn't going to be able to make it back on his own. He looked at the shower longingly; maybe he should take a shower instead? It seemed so inviting, and he wanted so bad to clean himself since he felt so dirty.  
  
Ryou made up his mind and started the shower, waiting for the water to warm up as he undressed himself slowly. He peeled his shirt off, hissing when it rubbed against an unhealed cut on his chest. He turned around to look at his upper torso in the mirror, and was horrified at all the small scars shown. It seemed that Bakura had healed most of the wounds, but they left blemishes all over his chest. Ryou swallowed a sob, and then unbuttoned his pants, about to pull them off when the bathroom door slammed open.  
  
Bakura stood there, and turned beat red when he saw Ryou about to take off his pants. But then he remembered what he came up here for and growled at Ryou, glaring at him accusingly.  
  
"B-Bakura?" Ryou asked blushing.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Bakura scolded, "You shouldn't be out of bed! You have to take it easy!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to go to the bathroom.."  
  
"Then why didn't you call one of us? We would have helped you." Bakura said gently, forgetting about his anger the moment before.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you." Ryou said, looking at the floor.  
  
Bakura sighed loudly, and stared at Ryou. "What am I going to do with you? You wouldn't have bothered us at all!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault. Now, do you need any help?" Bakura asked, noticing how worn out Ryou looked.  
  
"N-No, I'm fine, I'm just going to take a shower." Ryou blushed.  
  
"You're so cute when you blush." Bakura smiled and then began to close the door. "Remember, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Ryou answered, giving Bakura a wide smile.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Bakura nodded acceptingly and shut the bathroom door, leaving Ryou to take his shower. He walked over to check on Malik who was still sleeping peacefully. Bakura gave an uncharacteristic smile and brushed Malik's bangs away from his eyes, before heading down back to Marik.  
  
"Was he okay?" Marik questioned from the couch as soon as Bakura came back downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, he looked like he was in a bit of pain. He got up to go to the bathroom by himself because he didn't want to 'bother' us." Bakura shook his head in exasperation. "Now he's taking a shower."  
  
"That's Ryou for you." Marik smirked, and pulled Bakura down on his lap as the yami walked by. "Always thinking about others before himself."  
  
Bakura sighed, content, and snuggled down further into Marik's arms. He didn't remember ever letting anyone hold him like this. Usually Bakura was the dominant one, but for some reason, with Marik, it was okay.  
  
"We have to get the guy who set this all up." Marik snarled, burying his face in Bakura's silvery mane. "He has to pay for what he did."  
  
"Yes. I'll make death seem like a relief when I'm through with him." Bakura growled back, his eyes dark with fury. They softened a bit when he felt Marik softly kiss down his neck while massaging his tense shoulders.  
  
"Relax Bakura," Marik purred, rubbing his skilled hands over the former tomb robber's body, trying to coax the other to loosen up. "We'll get our revenge soon enough."  
  
Bakura closed his eyes and slackened further into Marik, stifling a moan that threatened to pass his lips. What Marik was doing to him felt so good! He tilted his head to give the other better access to his neck and sighed blissfully. This went on for a few moments when suddenly, he heard a small giggle and snapped his head to where the noise was coming from to find Malik and Ryou staring at them humorously.  
  
"We're glad to see you two getting along so well." Malik snickered, and helped a limping Ryou to the couch across from the yamis.  
  
"We didn't interrupt anything important, did we?" Ryou asked, a smile still lingering on his face.  
  
"Nope! I'm just spending some time with our Kura. He's just soooo irresistible, isn't he?" Marik teased, and nibbled Bakura's neck who mewled in response.  
  
"Don't call me that ." He whined, pouting slightly. "It sounds like a girls name."  
  
"Aw, but it suits you, Kura." Malik teased, grinning at the annoyed yami.  
  
Bakura scowled at them and huffed, crossing his arms as they laughed. Suddenly his scowl was replaced with a worried frown as he studied to two teens across him. "Are you sure you should be up already?" He questioned.  
  
"We're fine." Ryou assured, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Bakura inwardly smiled, glad to see his hikari so cheery after what he found out had happened to him.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" Marik asked, once again massaging Bakura's shoulders.  
  
"I still think we should take them to the hospital." Bakura grumbled, staring concernedly at Ryou and Malik who both flinched at the thought.  
  
"Really Bakura, we're fine." Malik said, not liking the thought of going to the hospital and being questioned about what happened.  
  
"But still-"  
  
"No. We're fine." Malik glared at him and Bakura sighed in defeat. A blanket of silence fell over the room, but was interrupted when a loud growl came from Marik's stomach.  
  
"Heh, I guess I'm hungry." He blushed and smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Bakura, Malik, and Ryou all sweatdropped at him  
  
"Well, I guess I could cook something up." Ryou suggested, getting up to head in the kitchen, wincing in discomfort.  
  
"No, you're not going anywhere." Malik scolded, and made Ryou sit back down next to him. "Why don't we order Chinese or something?"  
  
"Mmm, Chinese, sounds good." Marik's mouth watered at the thought.  
  
"Or, why don't we all go out?" Bakura proposed. Ryou looked at the wall and Malik glowered at Bakura. Seeing Malik's glare, Bakura quickly explained that they could have a picnic at the park and that he and Marik would take over their bodies so they wouldn't have to feel any pain on the way. Then, once they found a secluded area, they would separate again.  
  
"But wouldn't you get hurt if you possessed my body?" Ryou asked curiously, not about to let his yami be in pain instead of him.  
  
"Well, yes." Bakura explained awkwardly, "But no offense, we can take more pain than you two can." After much arguing on the subject, Malik and Ryou finally gave up and reluctantly agreed.  
  
Since Malik was in a lot less pain than Ryou was, he headed into the kitchen to pack up some food and a blanket for their picnic. After that, he and Ryou let Bakura and Marik take over their bodies, leaving the two lights in their soul room.  
  
Bakura clenched his teeth at the pain wracking through his lower areas. He didn't do such a good job of healing Ryou's body, and made a note that as soon as they got back, he would finish the job Yugi and Yami interrupted.  
  
Marik winced at the pain as well. Malik said that it had hurt less than it had before, and Marik didn't want to think about how bad it was earlier. After taking some deep breaths, he and Bakura grabbed the basket containing their things and proceeded to head to the park for a peaceful evening with their hikaris..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi B: Okay, there's another boring chapter.  
  
Taski: *fallen asleep*  
  
Chibi B: -_- . Okay, I know that there has been some problems with Painful Accusations, and I'm trying to fix it, but FF.net won't load my third chapter for some reason. Hopefully I'll have it fixed after I post this.  
  
R&R!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Troubles of Love  
  
Chibi B: Hey there! Long time no update! XD Sorry about that.but I've been starting another fic, and I can't seem to stop adding to it! I MIGHT post it. It depends on if I think I could finish it.  
  
Taski: I think that one is at least a little better than this and PA.  
  
Chibi B: O.O!! Did you just compliment me?!?! *faints of shock*  
  
Taski: -_-. Okay, here's this next dumb chapter of TOL.  
  
Chibi B: WAIT! Thank you reviewers! I'm shocked at how many I'm getting! I thought that I was only going to get at least 30 for the whole story! And I'm almost at 100!!! Thank you all so much!!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Shoo and go bug someone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Alright, this looks like a safe spot." Marik muttered, and separated from Malik, Bakura doing the same from Ryou. He then started to set up their picnic, laying down the big and comfortable blanket and taking out their food. "I'm starving." Marik said hungrily, and downed his sandwich in one bite. Ryou and Malik giggled at him while Bakura shook his head in amusement.  
  
Ryou took a small bite out of his own sandwich, and spit it out immediately. A disgusted look plastered on his face. "Malik? What did you put on these things?"  
  
Malik shrugged and opened Ryou's slices of bread. "Oops, sorry Ryou, that was Marik's sandwich." Marik grinned and swiped the sandwich out of Ryou's hands and ate it quickly, licking his fingers when he was finished.  
  
"What was on it?" Bakura asked Ryou curiously, who still donned a look of repulsion.  
  
"I don't know, but it tasted awful!" Ryou complained, then took out a banana and started to peel it.  
  
"Cucumbers, ketchup, cheese, and salami! My favorite!" Marik declared. Bakura gagged and Ryou choked while Malik rolled his eyes, aware of Marik's unusual appetite.  
  
They finished up their meal quickly, and snuggled down together, basking in one another's presence. Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou, who was snuggled between him and Malik, while Marik was on the end holding his hikari. After a while, both lights fell into a light doze, still snuggled against each other. Marik nodded his head towards a park bench, silently asking Bakura to follow him as he unwound himself from Malik and stood up. Bakura raised in eyebrow in question, but followed Marik in interest.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Bakura questioned, plopping down on the bench casually.  
  
"Ryou." Marik said sternly, making Bakura look up at him inquisitively. "Why do you think he can't remember anything? I don't recall seeing any fatal head wound." Bakura thought a moment, before hesitantly answering.  
  
"I think, that the events that happened to him were too traumatic for him to remember." Getting a confused look from Marik, Bakura attempted to explain again, "I think that he's hid the memories in some part of his mind, blocking them off unintentionally in a way to save his sanity. His mind couldn't really comprehend what was happening to him, so it blocked yesterday's events out."  
  
"Oh, I think I get it." Marik rubbed his head sheepishly, trying to understand what Bakura was saying. Bakura, annoyed, just waved the other yami off, too tired to deal with it now. They both turned back to their hikaris, to see that there was someone else standing over the younger teens, smirking evilly. Marik and Bakura looked at each other before bolting towards them.  
  
"What do you want?" Bakura scowled dangerously at the man. He didn't like the looks of him, the other's orange eyes seemed too eerie, even to Bakura.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm just an acquaintance of these two." The orange eyed man sneered at them. "And who might you two nice looking men be?" He licked his lips in an invitation.  
  
"None of your business." Marik spat, not liking the man either. "And what do you mean you're an acquaintance of Malik and Ryou? I know all of Malik's friends, and I don't remember ever meeting you.  
  
"Neither do I." Bakura growled, a warning look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well, you see, that's because we're more than just 'friends'." He grinned at them dangerously.  
  
"What do you me-" Realization dawned and him and he stared dumbfounded at the man.  
  
"Bakura? What's wrong?" Marik asked concernedly, noting the other's stunned disposition.  
  
"It's him." He croaked out, still in shock. "He's the one."  
  
"Huh? Bakura, what are you talking about.?" Then he too grasped who the man was.  
  
He looked surprised for a moment, and then his face took on that of an angry wolf, snarling at the man now found out to be Daisuke. "You bastard." He hissed.  
  
Bakura too had snapped out of his stupor and was sending Daisuke glares strong enough to have any man wetting his pants and screaming bloody murder. "I'll kill you!" He roared, charging at him, fist drawn back, ready to punch.  
  
Daisuke just smirked at them once again, before grabbing Ryou by his arm and pulling the hikari in front of him as a shield. Bakura's fist stopped inches from Ryou's face, barely ceasing in time. Daisuke then whipped out a knife and held it at the now arising white haired teen's throat. Bakura's eyes widened and he dropped his fist, backing away to stand next to Marik.  
  
Ryou blinked his eyes opened, startled to find himself in an upright position. He looked ahead of him and saw Bakura and Marik standing there with looks of horror stuck on their faces. What was going on? He was about to ask when he felt something sharp press against his throat. His eyes widened in fear and he started to shake considerably. He had a bad feeling about all this.  
  
"Ahh, hello Little One. I see you're awake, did you miss me?" Daisuke sucked on Ryou's earlobe sensually. Ryou shuddered, he recognized that voice from somewhere, he just couldn't remember where.  
  
"Wh-Who are you and what do you want?" Ryou asked bravely, trying to push back another wave of fear as the man rubbed his free hand down Ryou's thigh.  
  
"What? Don't remember me? I'm hurt, honestly." Daisuke faked, his hand continuing their movements. "And what I want, is you."  
  
"Let go of him." Bakura yelled furiously, fuming with anger, and fright for Ryou's safety.  
  
"But why? He's just so beautiful, don't you think?" Daisuke purred, now running his hand up Ryou's shirt, making the younger one whimper in fright as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Please, let me go." Ryou pleaded, his voice filled with fright.  
  
"Hmm, let me think about it." Daisuke paused. "No." He started to drag Ryou away, who began to thrash violently. "I wouldn't move if I were you." He snarled, and kicked Ryou's back shin harshly. "Stay put!" He warned Bakura and Marik, who had begun to slowly edge forward in attempt to stop him.  
  
"No! Let me go!" Ryou yelped when Daisuke gripped his arm harshly, digging his nails into the softer boy's skin. He attempted to drag the light away again, but tripped when Malik, who had woken up after Daisuke grabbed Ryou, grabbed his ankle. The knife he held to Ryou's neck flew out of his hands and he flailed his arms backwards, trying to regain balance.  
  
"Ryou! Run!" He screamed, struggling to get up himself. Ryou scrambled out of Daisuke's grip and stumbled over to Bakura and Marik, collapsing against Marik and soaking the other's shirt with his tears. Malik hurried over as well, and grasped onto Bakura, trembling in his arms.  
  
Daisuke stood up, his bright orange eyes blazing in anger. "You'll pay for that!" He hissed dangerously, glowering at Malik.  
  
Ryou pulled his head away from Marik and turned around, seeing a good view of his attacker for the first time. As he stared into the man's face, he started to have weird flashbacks. His temples began to throb, and he whimpered falling to his knees, holding his aching head as he heard Daisuke's voice come out of seemingly nowhere.  
  
"You're nothing but a whore!"  
  
Ryou covered his ears, shaking his head back and forth to try and rid of the voice.  
  
"Stop moving around so much, the end result is still going to be the same!"  
  
He let out a sob and curled into a shuddering ball, rocking himself back and forth in a feeble attempt to comfort himself.  
  
"So beautiful, covered in blood, absolutely delicious."  
  
Ryou threw back his head and released an agonizing wail. He vaguely remembered someone shaking him and asking what was wrong before all went black. The last thing he heard was Daisuke's horrid whispering voice.  
  
"You're mine..All mine Little One..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi B: Done! There's another poorly written chapter by me! And *gasp* He's back! .Wait a minute, he wasn't supposed to come back!  
  
Taski: *whistling innocently*  
  
Chibi B: *glare* Anyways, I'll try to update Painful Accusations more. R&R!!! Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

Troubles of Love  
  
Chibi B: I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! *dancing*  
  
Taski: I can't believe it.*muttering angrily*  
  
Chibi B: HA! In your face Taski! *sticks her tongue out at him* Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!! *throws out free Yu-Gi-Oh! merchandise* I LOOOOVVEEE YOUUUUU!  
  
Taski: *getting scared now* .settle down.breathe..  
  
Chibi B: *explodes from happiness* x__X  
  
Taski: I knew that would happen.-_- Here's one of her last chapters..  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Ryou?" Marik shook Ryou, on the verge of desperation. "RYOU!!" He held the unconscious boy close to him, glaring at Daisuke, hate burning brightly in his lavender eyes.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"I did nothing to the boy." Daisuke shrugged carelessly. "He must have regained his memory of me when he saw my face. Ah, this ruins all my perfect plans, well, time to take my leave!" He waved mockingly to the group before turning around and dashing away through the secluded area of the park.  
  
Marik growled and set Ryou down, intent on catching Daisuke before the other got too far, but Bakura was once step ahead of him.  
  
"Chain Energy!"  
  
Daisuke froze in his tracks, unable to move. He struggled violently to free himself, grunting with the effort.  
  
"What the hell?" He screamed, still thrashing helplessly.  
  
"I'll make you pay!" Bakura shouted out in a rage. "You'll suffer for what you did to our hikaris!" Bakura was now eerily glowing, blue and blackish flames surrounding him, making him look ten times scarier than he was before.  
  
"Shall we have some fun now Bakura?" Marik growled sadistically, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Yes, let's." Bakura answered back, a similar sneer forming on his face. He told Malik, who was still latched on to him, to take Ryou home. "Be careful." He kissed Malik's forehead and sent him on his way with a limp Ryou on his back.  
  
"No! Get away from me!" Daisuke warned, trying to get as far away from the yamis as possible. They descended upon him, Marik holding up the sharp point of the Millenium Rod, and Bakura wielding his own knife.  
  
"Get ready for tremendous pain." Bakura snarled.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou screamed, and bolted straight up in bed, sweating profusely. He shuddered, and held himself, 'What a horrible nightmare..' He thought. He looked up as Bakura, Marik, and Malik burst through the door.  
  
"We heard you scream! Are you okay?" Malik asked worriedly, coming up to stand next to Ryou's bedside.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Ryou smiled. "You know, I just had the strangest dream. We went out for a picnic, and, Malik and I fell asleep, and then the man who raped me was there. Isn't that weird.?" He broke off, seeing the look on the other's faces. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" He asked bitterly, tears brimming in his eyes, about to fall. "I remember now. I remember everything he did to me." Ryou choked out, clutching the sheets in his hands. "Everything he said is true! I'm nothing but a whore!."  
  
"Don't' you dare say that!" Bakura said sharply, making Ryou flinch at the harshness in his voice. "Sorry." Bakura apologized, sitting down on the foot of Ryou's bed. "Malik said almost the exact thing to us, and it hurt hearing it. You are not a whore Ryou, what he did to you was wrong, so don't you dare blame yourself."  
  
Ryou let out a sob, and curled into a tight ball. Marik tried to wrap his arms around the whimpering light, but the other just flinched, and tensed at Marik's touch. Marik watched him helplessly, giving a pain filled look to Bakura and Malik.  
  
"Ryou." Malik spoke soothingly, reaching a hand out to brush Ryou's hair softly. "Please, I know how you feel, but you just have to let it go, try to forget. I know it's hard, but Ryou, we're here, and we love you."  
  
Ryou looked up at him tearfully, then turned his gaze to Marik and Bakura. "I'm sorry!" He cried, and fell into Malik's awaiting arms. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Shh, there's nothing to be sorry for." Bakura comforted, hugging both him and Malik.  
  
"Bakura's right. It's over now. Daisuke is dead and he can't hurt any of us anymore." Marik spoke sternly, wrapping his arms around all three of them. "We can all start over, and try to forget what he did to us."  
  
Ryou nodded, sniffling. He pulled out of their embrace and stared at them, eyes shining with pain, yet a sense of happiness as well.  
  
"I love you. Thank you all so much." Ryou smiled at them, and collapsed against Malik again. "I'm so selfish, you went through a lot as well Malik, and here I am, crying like a baby again." Malik nuzzled him softly.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm over it now, I put it all behind me. You're still recovering." He tapped Ryou on the nose lightly, grinning. "We're all here for you when you need us."  
  
"Thanks you Malik. And I'm here for all of you as well."  
  
"That means a lot to us Ryou." Bakura smirked, placing a small kiss on the boy's head. "Now, both of you. Bed." He ordered, making Malik lie down next to Ryou.  
  
"But Kura! I'm not tired, I don't need to rest anymore!" Malik complained, then tried to cover up a yawn that forced its way out.  
  
"Sure your not." Marik ginned jokingly. "But we want you two to lay back and relax anyways, you've both had a rough day." Malik pouted some more before he yawned again, and snuggled down under the covers with Ryou. The younger white-haired boy had already nodded off, and when Malik settled down comfortably, he curled up against the other, resting his head on Malik's shoulder. Malik blushed, and wrapped his arms around Ryou, pulling the other hikari closer. He soon dozed off as well.  
  
Marik and Bakura stood and admired the two sleeping hikaris before backing out of the room quietly. They walked down the hall to Bakura's old room, closing the door softly so as not to awake the two in the other room.  
  
"Wow, it's been a long time since I came back here." Bakura mused, noticing the dust covered dressers.  
  
"You think Ryou will be okay now? And Malik too?" Marik asked, concerned about both of his little lovers.  
  
"Yes, I think they'll be just fine." Bakura smiled, and lied down across the bed. "They have each other, and us. They will heal soon enough, we just have to be patient with them."  
  
"Does this mean no sex with them for a while?" Marik asked, blinking at Bakura's form sprawled across the bed. Bakura sat up angrily and chucked a pillow at Marik, hitting him square in the face. "I was just kidding!" Marik snickered, and sat down next to the former tomb robber.  
  
"Well it wasn't very funny."  
  
"What? Think you can handle not being able to screw someone?" Marik teased, poking Bakura's arm.  
  
"Hmmm, no, I can't handle that." Bakura rolled over suddenly and pinned a caught off guard Marik underneath him. "That's why I have you to play with!" He grinned, and kissed Marik roughly, earning a muffled moan from Marik. He pulled back and licked his lips, smirking at the yami below him. Marik frowned up at him, a spark of mirth shining in his eyes.  
  
"I feel so used." He pouted, and sniffled, staring up at Bakura with a trembling lip.  
  
"Ha ha, you're hilarious." Bakura said tonelessly, and snuggled down on Marik's chest. Marik blinked at him curiously, looking down only to see a white head of hair. As if sensing Marik's curiosity, Bakura peered up at him. "You're comfortable." He mumbled, and cuddled back against him. Marik smiled softly at Bakura, and reached his hands up to stroke Bakura's hair. They just sat there and nestled against one another for hours, waiting patiently for their hikaris to arise. Now, they could all begin new lives together, living happily forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi B: That's it! The end of Troubles of Love, my first fanfic ever!  
  
Taski: My favorite character got mutilated..  
  
Chibi B: Good.XP I didn't like him very much...  
  
Taski: *sulking*  
  
Chibi B: Okay, I know there are a lot of you who want a lemon scene. ^^; Well, I will try to post one, ONLY if I get a LOT of reviews though saying you want it. And I may post it separately from this story, because I don't want this fic deleted. ^^; OR I may just take a chance and post it as another chapter. Tell me what you think I should do!  
  
CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL "PAINFUL ACCUSATIONS"!!!!  
  
R&R!!!!!!! 


	12. Surprise! Chapter 12!

Chibi B: WOW! O_O I actually finished a sort of lemon thing...  
  
Taski: It sucks  
  
Chibi B: I know, but at least I finished it! *is somewhat happy*  
  
Taski: ...But it still sucks...  
  
Chibi B: -_-... Okay, yes! The long awaited lemon chapter is here! You know, I wonder if anyone even remembers this fic.  
  
Taski: Probably not...  
  
Chibi B: Oh well! ^^ Maybe, if there still is a lot of people, I may continue this...I've been thinking about it...  
  
Taski: You have like, five other unfinished fics though...  
  
Chibi B: -_-. True, and I'm going to start working on them now. Okay, I hope you enjoy this, even though it sucks. I, can't really write lemons...^^;;;;;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Long awaited Chapter 12!  
  
"Ryou! Malik! We're home!' Bakura shouted, stomping off his feet and shaking the snow out of his hair. He stepped into the quiet house, Marik following, and looked around for his white-haired aibou.  
  
It was now Christmas, a few months after their experience with Daisuke and his gang. Throughout the days, Malik and Ryou had begun to heal. They had less and less nightmares, and weren't afraid of little things such as kisses anymore. Malik was even ready to move to the next level with his new lovers. But Ryou was a different story. Even though the hikari was recovering from his horrific experience, he still refused to be taken by his lovers. He was still afraid. And so Malik waited with him until he was ready.  
  
"Ryou? Malik?" Bakura took off his coat and boots, looking around the kitchen corner.  
  
But tonight was going to be different. He decided he would no longer be afraid.  
  
"Malik, love? Where are you?" Marik peeked around the corner of the living room, and saw a note laying on the coffee table. He walked over to it and picked it up, Bakura following and reading over his shoulders.  
  
Tonight, he and Malik were going to give themselves to the men they loved.  
  
"It says our Christmas present is upstairs in our room." Marik read, glancing at Bakura in confusion. "What do you think it is?" Both yamis shrugged, mystified.  
  
"Well, let's just go upstairs and find out." Marik grinned, hopping up the stairs, eager to receive his gift from Ryou and his hikari.  
  
"Wait for me!" Bakura yelled, bounding up after the dark. They both opened the door to reveal Ryou and Malik sitting on their bed, naked, and wrapped up in bright red ribbons, both blushing heavily.  
  
Bakura and Marik stood there, mouths gaping at the scene before them. Marik shook his head, and walked up to the hikaris, opening his mouth to ask them what they was doing, but silenced when he saw a card attached to the ribbons. He picked it up.  
  
"Tonight, we give ourselves; body, heart, and soul, to you." He read aloud, staring at the two lights in shock. Bakura came over to the bedside, tears in his eyes, and hugged Ryou tightly.  
  
"Are you sure?" He whispered hoarsely. "You don't have to if you're not ready."  
  
"We're ready." Malik whispered, smiling at the two darks.  
  
"I'm positive too." Ryou said firmly, though there was a small tremble in his voice. "I want you to have me. You've all been so patient with me, and I feel like I owe you something in return, so, I'm giving myself to you as your gift. Malik decided to as well." He pulled back from Bakura. "That is, if you want us." He averted his eyes from his yami. Marik came over to the bed as well, smirking.  
  
"Of course we want you two. We love you." He crawled up over Ryou on all fours, Bakura doing the same to Malik. "But, we want to make sure you want this for you, and not for us."  
  
"We do." Ryou and Malik breathed. Marik then smashed his lips against the hikari, making Ryou gasp. Marik took advantage of the parted lips and thrust his tongue into the light's mouth, exploring the moist cavern. Ryou moaned and timidly curled his own tongue around the yami's. Marik groaned in approval and looked to the side to see Bakura running his hands over Malik's tan skin, the teen moaning in pleasure.  
  
Ryou pulled back from Marik to take a breath of much needed air, and stared at him with a dazed expression. Marik began trailing hot kisses down the other's neck, biting at his shoulder slightly, before continuing his path downwards.  
  
"Marik......." Ryou moaned, arching his back as Marik sucked on his dark nipple. Ryou mewled and panted at the feeling, begging Marik for more. Marik smirked, and kissed his way down Ryou's stomach, pausing when he came to the teen's obvious arousal. He glanced up at the flushed Ryou, who was staring down at him with eyes half lidded in pleasure. Marik gave him a small smirk, before suddenly engulfing Ryou's erection into his warm, wet mouth.  
  
Ryou let out a small shriek and threw his head back, moaning loudly at the pleasure Marik was giving him. His hands grasped onto the bed sheets tightly, knuckles turning white from the force of his grip.  
  
"Oh God! Marik!" Ryou screamed, writhing underneath him when the tanned yami deep throated him. "Ahhhhh!" Suddenly, the warmth was gone. Ryou whimpered in protest, and looked down dazedly to see why Marik had stopped. What he saw made his gasp and twitch in surprise.  
  
Marik had pinned Bakura down on the bed and was currently kissing the other passionately. Bakura moaned and wrapped his legs around Marik's waist, grinding their erections together, causing both spirits to let out loud groans of satisfaction. Ryou was entranced by the erotic scene, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone gently nibbling his lower thigh.  
  
"M-Malik..." Ryou purred, closing his eyes as Malik kissed his way up Ryou's body, stopping to toy with his nipples before reaching his lover's mouth, kissing him teasingly. Malik suddenly jumped though when he felt a finger carefully work it's way inside him. He hissed, burying his face in Ryou's shoulder, eyes closed and trying to will his body to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay Malik." Bakura cooed softly while entering another lubricated finger, pushing them in and out of Malik gently. "I know it's been a while, but you know the pain will go away."  
  
"Kuraaaa..." The panting boy moaned, biting into Ryou's shoulder when Bakura entered a third digit. He whimpered in pain, eyes tearing as the burning feeling increased.  
  
Ryou watched all this with rapt fascination, not knowing what to do. He nervously ran his hands down Malik's back, hoping to soothe the pained boy. He received a mental nod of approval by Bakura, making him more confident in his administrations.  
  
"Don't think we've forgotten about you." A voice whispered by Ryou's ear, surprising him greatly. Marik carefully pried Malik off of Ryou and laid him down on the bed, kissing his lips gently before returning his attention to Ryou. "Are you ready?" He asked, sucking on three of his fingers, making sure they were all slick with saliva.  
  
"Y-Yes." Ryou answered, still a little nervous. He gasped when Marik gently inserted one moistened digit, squirming uncomfortably. Marik took a deep breath for control, and then entered a second finger. Ryou cried out softly, eyes shut tight, his body shaking heavily.  
  
"Shhh, relax Ryou. Tell me if it's too much for you, and I'll stop." Marik soothed, kissing away Ryou's tears as he pushed in the third digit. Ryou bit his lip to prevent from screaming, tears still trailing down his face. Marik began to delicately thrust his fingers into Ryou's tight passage, watching the boy's expressions carefully for a sign to stop.  
  
Ryou hissed at the stinging pain the other's fingers caused. Suddenly, Marik's finger's brushed over a bundle of nerves inside him, and Ryou squealed out at the feeling, eyes opened wide. Marik grinned above him, and pressed into that spot again, once again resulting in Ryou arching his back and crying out in pleasure. He whimpered in protest when Marik pulled his fingers out, begging him not to stop.  
  
"It's okay Ryou." Marik assured, kissing the boy lightly. "Bakura's going to come over here and take you." Ryou whined when Marik's body finally left him. He squirmed at the feeling running through his body. He'd never felt pleasure like this before. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt another body on his and smiled at his darker half lovingly.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Bakura gasped, stealing a kiss from his light. Ryou blushed at the unexpected compliment, making Bakura snicker quietly above him. "Are you sure you're ready?" Bakura asked seriously, spitting on this hand and rubbing it on his arousal for lubrication.  
  
"Yes, Kura." Ryou smiled, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck and pushing their foreheads together. "I love you." Bakura smiled tearfully at Ryou.  
  
"I love you too Ryou." Bakura gently began to push into Ryou, making the teen throw his head back and gasp at the intrusion. He closed his eyes as unwanted memories replayed in his head over and over again. Daisuke...  
  
"No!" Ryou whimpered, tears flowing freely down his face as he remembered what the man had did to him, what he stole from him and how much it had hurt... Bakura paused in his ministrations and looked down at Ryou concernedly.  
  
"Ryou..." Bakura whispered, softly running his hands down the side of his hikari's face. "Open your eyes, love. Look at me." Ryou opened his tear filled eyes, staring at his yami in slight fear.  
  
"I'm not Daisuke." Bakura said firmly. "I will not take you against your will. This is me, Ryou, your Bakura. Don't close your eyes, look at me, and know only me." Bakura pushed fully inside him, hissing at the tightness surrounding his length. Ryou cried out once more, clutching to his yami tightly and staring into his eyes.  
  
Bakura paused and waited for Ryou to adjust, still running a hand down the side of his face lovingly. Ryou nodded his head, signaling his was ready. Bakura pulled out of him slowly, before thrusting back in at the same pace. Both groaned at the feeling, and Ryou accidentally slipped his eyes closed in bliss.  
  
"No, Ryou. Look at me." Bakura once again prodded, thrusting into Ryou again. "I love you Ryou. I love you so much." Ryou gazed into his other half's eyes, crying out in pleasure every time their bodies connected.  
  
"Oh, Bakura!" Ryou sobbed, grasping onto Bakura more tightly as the dark sped up his pace, thrusting into him harder, and with more speed.  
  
"Ryou..." Bakura groaned, leaning down and smashing their lips together. He reached a hand between them, and sought out Ryou's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ryou panted, body slick with sweat as Bakura pounded into him with more fervor, causing the bed to slam into the wall from the force of Bakura's thrusts. Ryou moaned and screamed out in absolute rapture, head tossing back and forth when suddenly he climaxed, walls tightening around Bakura causing him too to fall over the edge as well.  
  
"Ryouuuuuu." Bakura groaned, emptying himself in his hikari, and then falling down beside him. "Ra I love you, I love you, I love you..." Bakura murmured, kissing the dazed boy's face gently.  
  
"I love you too Kura." Ryou mumbled back tiredly. Bakura had worn him out completely. He turned to the side when he heard two shouts of pleasure, just in time to see Marik thrust into Malik once last time before both orgasmed, screaming out in passionate pleasure.  
  
"Love you." Marik whispered, pulling Malik's body over towards Bakura and Ryou, Malik and Ryou snuggled together, giving each other loving kisses while their respective yami's held them.  
  
"That, was wonderful." Ryou smiled, "Thank you." Marik chuckled.  
  
"We should be the one's thanking you. After all, it was your Christmas present, was it not?" Malik and Ryou giggled slightly.  
  
"I suppose it was. But still, thank you." Malik smiled tiredly, and closed his eyes while snuggling further into his dark's embrace. "Love you all."  
  
"Us too." Bakura mumbled, also preparing to fall asleep.  
  
And the four cuddled together, sleeping peacefully, hopefully for a long, long time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibi B: Er, apparently, I suck at both beginnings and endings...-_-  
  
Taski: XD XD XD YES YOU DO! That SUCKED!  
  
Chibi B: Well I couldn't figure out what to do! I practically wrote the last...thousand words or so today! In the past two hours!  
  
Taski: You need a life...  
  
Chibi B: -_-...Erm, R&R! Tell me what you think...Maybe I should get someone else to be my personal lemon writer! That'd be cool!  
  
R&R!...Er, again! 


End file.
